A London Fairy Tail
by Dmayflower
Summary: I'll just have to wait it out... She thought with much reluctance. Everyone knows that storms in London can last for days. Sitting alone and soaked Lucy didn't even notice when she began to doze off...or a rather frustrated pink haired guide storming up to his favorite bar... Please review! Rated T for later chapters
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**A couple weeks before...**_

Lucy had been drooling over the brochures for a month now and her roommate Lisanna had just about enough of her gushing over London and her internship.

_LUCY! If I hear one more word about how amazing its going to be and about European boys I think I'm going to scream! _

Lucy startled and looked up at her best friend from over the top of her mac laptop. She hadn't realized how much she had been talking about it and apologized. She giggled as Lisanna fumed over how she couldn't come along.

_But you used to live there! It's my turn to see how amazing your hometown is!_

Lisanna sighed, yes she had grown up there and even had fallen in love but now she lived in Texas. She remembered the day she got on the plane two years ago and she smiled sadly. No one had wanted her to leave, and he hadn't come to see her off. She understood why and didn't hold it against him but that didn't change the fact that it hurt.

Suddenly Lucy was in her face peering at her and pinching her cheek.

_Thash Hursh! Lesh GO! _

Lucy screeched as Lisanna suddenly attacked her tickling her sides. They fell into a pile on their giant fuzzy pink rug. They had been living together for the past two years in a dorm on the college campus. Lucy couldn't believe that they wouldn't be together for the next year and a half. She had received a scholarship to study in London and work as an intern for one of the professors. It was a dream come true and she could hardly wait but that also meant leaving her best friend behind. However Lisanna had urged her to go agreeing that this was a once in a life time opportunity. Lisanna had even given her the number of a guide who could take her on a tour through London and make sure she got to her hotel safely. Now it was coming up to the departure day and Lucy was becoming more busy getting all of her final exams completed and packing. Two years was a long time and they were best friends.

_It will be okay, _Lucy promised.

Lisanna nodding with determination wiped her tears and grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her over to the laptop.

_Let's get you ready to go! _

_**The day of arrival...**_

Lucy tapped her booted feet as she sat on a bench outside the airport terminal. She checked her cell phone for any missed calls or texts from her alleged "Guide". She was going to kill Lisanna for recommending this guy. She had verified with his boss before she got on the plane that he would be there waiting for her. Now she was waiting on him and she was pissed. A sketchy guy who called himself Loki had already tried to pick her up. She shuddered at how she could practically see the hearts floating above his head as he stared down her shirt. Finally she had lost him saying she was thirsty and and when he left so did she. Now it had been at least an hour since she got off the plane and this guy hadn't shown.

_Luuuccccyyyy-chhannn!_

A chill ran down her spine. He's back! She screamed internally. Grabbing her rolling suitcase she took off towards a taxi. Naming off a street that Lisanna had shown her to the driver they peeled out just as Loki approached a now empty bench with two Starbucks in hand.

Getting out of the taxi Lucy sighed, completely dejected this was not turning out to be the awesome fairy tale trip she had imagined. She grabbed her bag and began walking down the street passing by shops and pubs that looked right out of a magazine. Starting to regain her optimism she started to hum looking for a quiet place to stop and get a quick bite to eat. **WOOSH**.

_You have got to be KIDDING ME!, _she screeched.

It was raining and raining hard. She started to walk quicker down the sidewalk trying to find her location faster.

_Atleast there's no, _

_**KABOOM!**_

_Ahhhhhh!, _she screamed.

Lightning flashed across the sky quickly followed by ear shattering thunder. Now completely spent she ducked under the first overhang she saw; clumsily dragging her bag behind her. Bright dragon snipers and other foliage adorned the entrance to the bar that she now sat in front of. She knew people were inside but she didn't want to go in. no longer in the mood for a "quiet meal" she just wanted to get to her hotel, take a long hot bath and go to bed. Sinking down in front of the door she placed her forehead on her knees.

_Cold, _she whispered to herself.

Lucy began to slowly drift off to sleep with the sounds of rain and laughter lulling her away.

_**In her dream**_

Lucy was running. And she didnt know what from. It felt like her heart was breaking and tears were falling down from her swollen chocolate brown eyes. She ducked into a taxi and as it was speeding away she looked back to see a flash of pink.

_**Awake**_

_Oyyyyyyyyyy! Sleeping weirdo!_

_Wha- weirdo?!, stammered Lucy_

Rubbing her bleary eyes a confused Lucy looked into the eyes of the strangest boy she had ever seen. A boy in dark jeans, a red sweatshirt and pink hair stood above her giving her a look of sheer annoyance. Pink. She didn't know why that struck a bell but it did. Noticing the rain had stopped Lucy stiffly began to stand dusting mud off her skinny jeans. A chill ran through her as wind whipped through her sodden clothing. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she gasped as the boy began to drag her through the now open door of the bar.

_Mira!, he called out._

Mira...no way that could be? Lucy thought.

Lucy stumbled as the boy let go of her arm and looked back towards the bar. The entire room was filled with long wooden tables and matching benches. An elaborate bar sat at the back wall and then a small stage was set in the rooms right hand corner. Lucy guessed that they would have performances by local artists. She trailed her eyes over the room and began to notice a couple pairs of eyes looking back. A tiny woman in a frilly pink dress stepped out from behind the bar and began to approach them. She had long silver-white hair and big pretty eyes that looked exactly like...

_Mira? _Lucy asked tentatively _Mira Strauss?! _

The pretty woman now peered at her with curiosity as now did the entire room.

_Yes?_

Blushing slightly Lucy lifted her chin and looked the woman in the face.

_Your Lisanna's sister right?_

The room silenced as Mira gasped and rushed to her side. Lucy noticed the pink haired boy was now staring at her with a painful expression before he turned away. Interesting, she thought.

_You know Lisanna?!_, the pretty woman now asked in earnest.

Lucy nodded.

_Yeah, we have lived together for the past two years we're best friends. _

A cheer erupted around the room as suddenly she was swarmed with people and questions. A giant man with the same silver hair as Mira and Lisanna suddenly picked her up and squeezed her to his chest.

_Ahhh! Cant Breathe!, _Lucy huffed

The giant man set her down and the room began to settle. A small man now stood in front of her with a wide grin.

_So tell us youngster how is our Lisanna?_

The room seemed to lean closer as Lucy smiled at Mira's sister and brother who had introduced himself as Elfman.

_She's wonderful and as lively as ever! She's been working really hard and we'll be graduating together when I return in a year and a half. _

Mira had begun to tear up as Lucy talked and Elfman smiled proudly. Mira took her by the hand and led her up a set of stairs behind the bar. A floor of apartments sat above the bar and Mira instructed that she will be staying with them for as long as she needed to. Lucy tried to explain that she already had a hotel room reserved but Mira insisted. Giving up trying to convince her she thanked her instead. Nodding in satisfaction her best friends elder sister left her in an empty apartment and her suitcase.

Down stairs the bar was chatting cheerfully about hearing about their beloved Lisanna. The pink haired boy that sat alone at the bar suddenly slammed his beer down and stormed out.

_Natsu, _Mira called out.

But the old man stopped her. They all knew what he must be feeling. Natsu stood out in the street in a haze beneath the bars sign that read...

FAIRY TAIL

**Okay first chapter is done! The next one will be a little more eventful but i'm really proud of this story so...PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I am anticipating what happens next! Many wonderful dramatic heart stopping events to come! **

**Lucy: What?! What are you planning?! **

**Me: Mwahahaha :3**

**Lucy: ..im scared...**

**Me: then read and find out!**

**Anyways... thank you for reading! **


	2. Warm blankets

**Hey everyone! I plan on updating every Monday! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and of course and for all time...REVIEW! thank you:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail...:(**

**Chapter 2: Warm blankets**

It had been three weeks since Lucy moved into the apartments above Fairy Tail. She was relieved when the school allowed her to stay there, it just seemed more like home. She was happy that she wasn't the only girl living there, in fact it was pretty much all girls. She had been hanging out with one who lived two doors down, Cana, who apparently was going to the same college as her. However Cana seemed more occupied drinking downstairs than studying. Lucy liked to sit at the bar talking with Mira and another regular named Levy. It was always lively and someone was always shouting about their latest endeaver. Mira explained that they were all like a big family, some regulars had even worked here. Lucy sat watching the people around her and smiled fondly at how much fun they were having. This was nothing like back home.

_I wonder why Lisanna never told me about this place?_, she thought to herself.

Now that she was thinking about it Lucy realized that she hadn't seen a certain grumpy boy around lately.

_Mira, where's Natsu?, _Lucy asked.

Levy and Mira gave her a knowing look but just shook their heads.

_When he gets moody he'll disappear to his flat for a couple days, when he feels like it he'll come around., _Mira explained.

That's when Lucy noticed the owner of the bar sitting next her because he slammed his cane on the bars counter top, earning a scolding from Mira, but ignored it saying,

_He better show up! If he wants to keep his job that brat!, _his face scrunching up.

Lucy looked at Levy feeling awkward, who just shrugged. All tenants and a few others worked at Fairy Tail to earn rent. Lucy was going to be starting next week as a waitress like Levy and Erza, who she had yet to meet. Lucy was surprised when Mira handed her a to-go bag of food and told her were she could find Natsu. Levy protested saying she could take it with a worried expression but Mira insisted and so did Lucy. To her surprise, Lucy was curious about Natsu especially since his strong reaction to Lisanna. Grabbing her umbrella from upstairs Lucy headed out into the small drizzle that now fell over London.

_It's never gonna stop is it?, _she asked no one.

_Not at this time of year., _a deep voice replied.

Lucy startled to see a boy walking a little behind her. He wore low riding jeans and a white-T. His dark black hair almost looked blue. A blush creeped up her neck as she noticed his extremely toned muscles through his damp shirt.

_Sorry, didnt mean to scare ya, Levy asked me to make sure you got to Natsu's alright., _he grinned.

_Uh, no its fine, you are..?, _Lucy asked.

He shoved his hands into his pockets now walking beside her,

_Oh my bad, I'm Gray, and you're Lucy the new tenant. _He held his hand out towards Lucy to shake them before he realized both her hands were full.

She gave him the umbrella and they walked the couple of blocks to Natsu's. Gray was really cute and had a really shy way of talking about himself, Lucy realized. She found out that they both like the same artists like Skillet and beyond the cliché One Directon_. _He promised to bring her a CD and Lucy blushed. Before she knew it they were standing at a large complex with a wide set of stairs leading to a red door. Knocking on it they stood there awkwardly till they began to hear crashing behind the closed door. Some yelling and then finally the door cracked as a tall man with black hair and many piercings peered out at them.

_Who the hell are you!, _he gruffly shouted.

Gray kicked the door sticking his foot in the small gap as the gloomy man started to close it.

_Come on Gajeel, I know you recognize me. _Gray smirked darkly.

A chill ran up Lucy's spine, this was a completely different Gray from five minutes ago.

Gajeel grunted and opened the door giving in but Lucy noticed him shake his head at Gray who nodded in response.

_What was going on?_, Lucy wondered.

Gajeel, Gray explained was Natsu's roommate and also his half-brother.

_Apparently Natsu has daddy issues, _Gray scoffed.

Wow, what was eating him? Lucy glanced around the house and stilled. It was horrible! Food, clothes, papers scattered everywhere. A smell lingered in the air and it only got worse as they walked deeper into the building. Something ran over her feet,

_Eeeaaaahh!, _Lucy screeched bumping into Gray who grabbed her shoulders as they stumbled into the wall.

She looked down at what had touched her when the weirdest creature she had ever seen stared up at her as if she was stupid. A blue cat grinned up at her as a black cat with a scar running down his face trotted up to it. Lucy blinked at it in disbelief was it really grinning at her?!

_H-hey Lucy you okay?, _Gray asked from up against the wall.

Lucy startled and pulled away from him nodding that she was fine. Gajeel cackled behind them explaining these were his and Natsu's cats: Happy and Lily.

_Strange cat..._, Lucy muttered to herself.

What happened next Lucy would deny for the next month. The cat stuck his tongue out at her and then strolled away snickering at her dumbfounded expression.

That was it. Lucy stormed down the hallway to the room the stench emitted from. No longer caring she kicked the door open to find a rather startled Natsu laying on a pile of dirty clothes and rotten pizza in nothing but a bath towel.

_Here. _She tossed the bag of food at him as he stared at her in disbelief.

Natsu stared up at her as if she was insane. Grinning in satisfaction she turned to leave but something wasn't right. Lucy had stepped on an old piece of pizza and slipped. She squealed out in shock as her feet flew out from underneath herself. She faintly heard someone call out but it was too late, her head hit the house's wooden floor, a loud crack and then everything went dark.

Sunlight streamed through her curtains as the blaring sound of her alarm woke her up. Her head was killing her and her butt was throbbing. She waked the alarm till it clicked off and she slipped back into the blankets that were surprisingly warm. She snuggled down onto her cool pillow and warm blankets, the perfect combo, and relaxed back into peaceful sleep. Something brushed her cheek but she ignored it, sighing she relished in such a morning. Warm, snugly, sleepy, pink, sleep...pink...PINK.

Lucy now fully awake threw the blankets off the bed. Revealing a half naked Natsu comfortably asleep on her bed. Her mind went blank, here was this stranger that was asleep in her bed. To make it worse her head was killing her and she couldn't remember what had happened yesterday to explain such phenomena. She leaned over him looking at his sleeping face (trying to ignore the mouth watering muscles). She giggle as he started unconsciously searching for the now missing blankets.

Wakey, wakey! Lucy sang out as she pushed with all her might sending Natsu sprawling over the edge of her bed.

_O-oy! What the hell?! _Natsu's groggy voice called out.

Lucy giggled as he thrashed on the ground trying to figure out what was going on. He stilled when he heard her laugh and turned to see Lucy sitting on the bed. Her bed head making her golden hair flip out at the ends. Her night shirt slipping off one of her shoulders and barely hiding her exposed legs. The morning sun making her glow like an angel. Natsu grunted and stood up.

_I see the patient has woken up. Its a good thing too, Mira practically cried when she saw you unconscious. _Natsu saw the blankets on the floor and threw them back on the bed.

_What the hell are you talking about? _Lucy demanded. _Who gave you permission to sleep in my bed?!_

Lucy's face had started to change colors, she felt the blush on her cheeks as she looked at the morning Natsu. In nothing but a pair of basketball shorts his tan skin, toned muscles and his adorable bedhead nearly sent her clambering. Reigning it in she sighed.

_Head still hurts? _He asked, she was surprised to find him sounding genuinely worried.

_Yeah but I'll be fine. So you can go now, thanks for looking out for me. _Lucy turned to were he couldn't see her face.

_Yeah. _And he left. She allowed her body to collapse back onto the bed. Until she realized that it was Monday and she was now late for class. Cursing she quickly changed and ran downstairs shouting out for Max to let her borrow his moped. She was going to barely make it. Running out the door she barely noticed Natsu sitting at the bar, still half naked and laughing.

**Later that day...**

Lucy sat at the bar with her astronomy textbook and stared at the open book. Her head was pounding and it kept getting worse. Levy handed her two Excedrin migraine and a tall glass of water. Thanking her with a groan, Lucy chugged down the pills and ended up catching breathe face first in her homework.

_What's the matter Lucy? _Levy asked sympathetically.

_Long morning. And I have my first major exam in two days_ Lucy replaced the textbook with her arms as a pillow.

Levy patted her back in encouragement. Suddenly the room started to murmur in surprise as someone burst through the bars door with a rather large suitcase in tow. Lucy stared at the woman and knew exactly who she was without ever having met her. This woman was a legend in this bar and was even expected to inherit it, Erza Scarlet. Everyone started to greet her but the room stilled as a dark figure crept up behind her...

**Okay! Please review about what you thought of the chapter. It means the world:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Secrets and Shadows

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update yesterday I was up to my eyeballs in textbooks this weekend. So please forgive me! **

**This story is now going to take a turn into the real story the first two chapters were really the set up for whats about to happen. This world of Fairy Tail in London England is about to show it's true colors and just whats going on in the "Shadows". **

**Enjoy. R&R:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Shadows**

_**5 days ago in the streets of Paris...**_

Erza stood beneath the streets lights on a secluded street, relishing in a summer night in Paris. She had gotten here earlier than what they had agreed on but she knew that her contact would take his/her sweet time.

She thought back to her conversation with Boss Makarov before she left, how he explained what she was being sent to do.

_Erza, my child, you are aware of how much I trust you and that one day, when this old man retires, will inherit this family_, Makarov held up his hand to stop Erza from speaking when she tried to interject.

_This is no time to be humble, Erza there have been whispers and soon I fear we will be facing a threat that should never have come into existence..._

Erza's face grew grave thinking over his words. She had come to France were the Boss had sent and soon received a tip that Paris was the place to hunt for rats. She had spent two months digging and finding nothing she was at a loss when she once again received a tip but this time the information would have to be delivered in person. So here she was and honestly not happy. She felt exposed and something about this situation screamed _trap. _

_So you came, _a deep voice sounded behind her.

Erza turned to see a tall man wearing a black suite approaching from the shadows, but he stayed well out of the light to were she couldn't see his face.

_I came as I promised, alone, so now do as you promised. Whats the information regarding the movements of Dreyar and his group? _Erza took a step towards the mystery man but he held up his hand to warn her not to come closer.

_Very well, Erza Scarlet, right hand woman to Makarov boss of the famous gang The Dragons. For years y'all have been at the head of the European conglomerate. I'd understand why you'd worry about Dreyar's movements especially when he's your boss's own flesh and blood.._

The man tensed as Erza's face went from stoic to deadly reaching to her hip were she kept her legendary short sword, the very blade that earned her the name Titania in the shadows of society.

_Now, now that's not necessary Scarlet after we have a mutual need from each other. _

Erza scowled, _What could you possibly want?_

The man chuckled darkly and without hesitation stepped into the light of the street lamps at last revealing just who he was. Erza gasped and stepped back away from the man before her.

_Erza, I can give you what you want but your gonna have to help me first. _

This man, who had broken her heart long ago leaving her with scars so deep they were impossible to heal. Years ago he had left her with nothing and only until recently she had assumed him dead satisfied that he had gotten what he deserved. But he resurfaced and she came to learn that he had been living in Florence doing work with the Oracian Seis, a group of murderous thugs. But there was some kind of internal dispute and when the gang started to fall apart he fell off the grid. She had given up even looking for him, but it seems that he had been looking for her.

_So now here you are, _she whispered.

_Erza? _He asked having missed the words she spoke.

_What do you want from me...Jellal?_ She spoke his name with bitterness.

He smiled sadly and took a step towards her but she backed away warning him with a look of pure hatred.

_Come on Jellal, no more games speak your purpose before I walk away and forget this night ever happened. _She was deadly serious, she was already uncomfortable being out in the open like this especially with the nature of her work; but now he was here and she could feel her scars aching.

_I need to get out of Paris. Quickly. Since Florence I've been in hiding, what went down with the Oracian Seis is not what everyone thinks happened. I'm the only outsider that knows and very powerful people are after my head. What's reached the ears of your boss is just the tip of the iceberg and Florence is just the beginning. _Jellal looked at her with a gaze of pure steel.

Erza knew Jellal, really _knew_ him and he was not a weak helpless person. If someone or something was causing him to act like this it must be beyond his capabilities of handling.

_Good God Jellal what have you gotten yourself involved in? _She turned to walk away and made it five steps before he grabbed a hold of her arm.

_Were are you going? _He demanded.

_Back to London, better start talking if what you say is true then we're in trouble. _

The pair walked down the warm streets of Paris as the shadows followed behind them, in no hurry, this was going to be a fun game.

_**The return to Fairy Tail...**_

Lucy stared at the woman and knew exactly who she was without ever having met her. This woman was a legend in this bar and was even expected to inherit it, Erza Scarlet. Everyone started to greet her but the room stilled as a dark figure walked in behind her. He wore dark jeans and a black hoodie that covered his face barely revealing the tips of blue hair and what looked like a red tattoo. Erza greeted everyone before she turned to Mira asking were the boss was.

_In his office, oh and Erza!_ Erza had started to walk to the back room but she turned at the mention of her name.

_Welcome home! _Mira and Erza smiled at each other, but then Erza walked briskly away with her mystery man in tow.

Lucy had a bad feeling about that guy, she had a good sense of people and he was giving off some crazy vibes. _Oh well, _she thought _might as well get back on the books. _But when she turned to read her open textbook, it wasn't there.

_What the..?! _Lucy frantically looked around to find it, when she saw it, and him, and she was not happy.

_Natsu! Give it back! _Natsu while she wasn't looking had managed to take her textbook and was flipping through the pages causing her bookmarks to fall out. Now she would have to start over.

_You're really studying this stuff? It looks so boring. _Natsu evaded Lucy's fist as she tried to punch him. Holding the book over his head so she couldn't reach it.

_No fair! Natsu! I'm giving you till the count of 3 to give it back or so help me! _Lucy's face had turned a deep shade of pink.

_Oh really? _Natsu smirked

_1._

_What'cha gonna do?_

_2._

_Oy, Lucy? _Natsu leaned in his face to peer into her big brown eyes. He grinned at how cute she looked when she was mad..

3, _Sorry Natsu I warned you. _Lucy moved so quick Natsu didn't even have time to defend himself.

Lucy ducked down and with a yank pulled down his pants, revealing a pair of white boxers covered in little red hearts.

_Ahhh! _Natsu dropped her book as he scrambled to pull up his jeans.

The room had erupted in laughter, Natsu's face turned red and he saw flames. He looked for the soon to be dead blonde only to find a glimpse of her disappearing up the stairs. He ran up after her, ignoring the whistles and jokes being slung at him. He ran down the hall as Lucy ducked into her room squealing in terror at the sight of her pursuer. She tried to slam the door shut but to no avail, Natsu had managed to get his arm in preventing her escape.

_Stay away!_, Lucy squeaked backing up into her bad falling onto the mattress.

_That wasn't nice Lucy. Now its time for your punishment!, _Natsu pounced causing Lucy to scream.

They rolled in the sheets until finally he had her pinned down on the bed, his body pressing down on hers. Suddenly Lucy became very aware of what was going on, she felt her face flush with a burning hot blush. She lay sprawled on her bed, her shirt had ridden up revealing her stomach and he now lay over her caging her in, both hands pinning her wrists down. She looked up at him and saw that he had noticed as well, but the hunger that now shone in his onyx eyes made her melt with the intensity of his gaze.

_Natsu, I..._, He cut her off trapping her uncertain words with his lips.

His kiss started out tentative but when she began to move her lips against his own a sudden hunger enveloped him. Their heat rose until finally he broke away leaving them both gasping for air.

Suddenly Natsu stood from the bed leaving Lucy by herself and now thoroughly confused. He wouldn't make eye contact with her and instead started to walk away.

_Wait...Natsu? _He turned to look at her briefly before he walked out of the room, whispering loudly enough for her to hear.

_I'm sorry, I cant. _

Lucy sat up in her bed stricken by what had just happened. He had kissed her and then rejected her all within the same 10 minutes. A giant lump started to form in her throat, but even that couldn't stop the pounding of her heart as she lay back down in her tangled sheets.

_**In the back office...**_

Erza entered Makarov's office to be greeted by a warm smile, but just like she expected his welcoming smile vanished when his door closed and Jellal revealed his identity. The boss sank into his desk chair and rested his elbows on the arms rests, a grave look crossed his face as he read the strained look on Erza's face.

_Speak Erza what is happening. _she nodded and began to confess all she had learned from Jellal.

No one knew that as the gentle rain started to pour outside, on the streets of London a young girl with long blue hair was running for her life as a man wearing an evil grin prowled behind, stalking his prey with pleasure. In no hurry to spring the trap just yet, soon enough all his enemies would fall to his feet, yes even that damned Fairy Tail.

**Alright! How about that?! It's getting exciting folks and it's only gonna get better! Thank you for reading please please please please PLEASE review I really wanna hear about what y'all thought about today's chapter:) again sorry about not updating yesterday promise to be on time next week!**

**till next time!:)**


	4. Tools

**Hey everyone! I want thank everyone who reviewed! I've been up since 4:30 this morning and I am exhausted but I think this chapter turned out semi-okay. Just so no is confused I have changed it to where _italics are thoughts_, the words are actually in quotations... anyways enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 4: Tools**

Lucy was furious. It had been a couple weeks since the incident and that coward Natsu hadn't shown his face at the bar. It might have something to do with her complaining to Mirajane who ranted for an hour cursing was pretty sure he had been tipped off to stay clear for a while. Apparently angry Mira was not something anyone wanted to experience first hand. Levy had reassured her that it wasn't anything personal, that Natsu had some baggage that he yet to deal with (emotionally of course).

"Lucy table 5 needs refills help me out?" Levy brought her out of her daydream.

Lucy had managed to become a fully indited waitress at Fairy Tail, the process was...hell. No one had told her that Erza was beyond strict with her fellow employees. Lucy shuddered at the memory of the first time she had dropped a glass and it shattered. A chill ran down her spine as she pictured Erza's steely glare, standing over her as she picked up the shattered glass.

_At least Natsu hadn't been there to make fun of me, _Lucy thought as she refilled Makao's beer, _Woahhhhh, why do I care what that insensitive guy does?, _Lucy stalked over to table 2 as they flagged her over to take their order. She refused to have anything to do with Natsu.

_Who kisses a stranger and then walks away without an explanation?! _Lucy's face flushed at remembering Natsu on top of her as they tangled in the sheets and...how she had actually felt something..

**Ting-Ting!**

The bell over the bar's front entrance tingled and announced a new customer. It was Lucy's idea to put it there so they could keep up with customers, especially when Max had tried to skip out on paying his bill. Lucy walked over to the new customer to greet him but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Lucy. We need to talk." Natsu stood in the doorway a beautiful mess, with his dark jeans and a fitted gray T that complemented his pink bed head, that always seemed to look perfect.

Lucy ignored him and walked to the bar, where she was greeted by an annoyed Mira who nodded to her in silent understanding. Lucy was taking her break, what a waste.

"Okay." Lucy followed him out the bar, apparently he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say. Fine with her, the less witnesses the better.

"So-"

"Sorry." they began at the same time. They looked at each other briefly as they continued to walk down the cobbled street.

Lucy tried to hide her surprise, "You were saying?"

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked an imaginary rock.

"Yeah I'm sorry. We don't know each other and I just suddenly kiss you. But I want you to know that I meant no harm." Natsu peeked at her from underneath his eye lashes expecting anger but was astonished to see her smiling.

"What?" he demanded now looking at her with all seriousness.

Lucy giggled, "Natsu you don't have to worry about me, sure I was pissed, still kinda am but this is not the first time I've experienced a 'hit and run' so to speak." Natsu balked at her his mouth hanging open for a split second before it changed it a grin.

"I wouldn't call that a hit and run besides that _definitely_ wasn't my best work." Natsu nudged Lucy's with his elbow and they laughed lightheartedly, ignoring the awkwardness of his comment.

They now stood in front of a bakery a block or so away from Fairy Tail, the silence stretched thin so Lucy excused herself saying she needed to get back to work. Natsu ignored her though and dragged her into the shop, unexpectedly the shop owner came out to greet him and gave him a couple of fresh sweet loaves for free. Lucy gave him a look questioning silently what that was all about but he just shrugged and excepted the gift. They walked out to sit at one of the tables and Lucy was pleasantly surprised with how delicious the bakers gifts were.

Natsu sat across from the blonde watching her nibble into the sweet crust of the treat old man Reedus had given him. Reedus had once been an artist but over the past couple of years it hadn't been paying well, so Makarov set him up with a bakery and now it was starting to build a good reputation. Natsu had known why he was given the gift, after all he was the "prince" of The Dragons. Being as his foster father had started the gang with Makarov. But now that pops was gone and Makarov ran the show Natsu stayed out of the way, really wanting nothing to do with it anymore. Which he announced to the Boss but he didn't exactly get away with it, now Natsu mainly did undercover work instead of being just the muscle of the group. Erza had been his mentor and they had become good friends but recently he had taken to working alone and she made no attempt to pry. He knew that the entire gang knew why, so he would go "missing" for a couple weeks and return whenever Makarov got fed up with him skipping out on work. Then Lucy came and with her, news about Lisanna. Old scars ached slightly at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. He had thought she was the one, but then she broke up with him announcing she was going to America for up to 4 years and that he should move on. He became angry and when he should have chased after her he sulked instead, blaming her for all the pain he was feeling. So he didn't exactly like Lucy right away when she came charging in with all her "wonderful" news about the youngest Strauss. But then he started watching her, and something about her made him feel a warmth that he didn't even have with Lisanna. Of course he would never admit this. He had known the chick for barely a month and now he was starting to feel butterflies whenever she smiled or stared at him with her stubborn eyes that put the creamy shade of chocolate to shame. He was just waiting for the day when Lucy learned the truth about the bar she worked in, about how it really is a gang's headquarters. He sighed, _she'll probably leave and never return when she does_, He thought with an expectant reluctance.

"Yo." Natsu stiffened as he recognized the voice. He slowly looked up to see a man standing beside their table sneering down at him.

_What the Hell?!_ Natsu's face turned deadly.

"Sting, what do you want you bastard?" Natsu glance over at Lucy, he needed to get her away from this guy there would be trouble if this creep took interest in her.

"Hey cant a guy come to a bakery every once in a while, you don't own the place now do ya'?" This was a challenge and Natsu knew it, Sting didn't do things like come out during the daylight. For Christ's sake Natsu hadn't even noticed him approaching. He saw Lucy squirm uncomfortably and apparently so did Sting.

"My apologies gorgeous what do I have to do to know your name?" Lucy looked up into to Sting face and Natsu saw the light pink of blush form on her cheeks as Sting openly stared down her shirt. This angered him and as she answered he stood and grabbed her arm, lifting her from her seat.

"We're leaving." Natsu stated firmly as he glared at Sting.

Lucy had no clue what was going on, a shadow had suddenly covered the table as she finished her last bite of sweet bread. She looked up to see an extremely handsome guy, but when Natsu saw him she knew that there was going to be trouble. Sting, Natsu said and yes his presence stung. She told him her name out of politeness but the more she looked at him the more something seemed off. She caught him staring down her shirt and she felt a blush creep onto her face in anger. Thank goodness Natsu announced their departure because she was about to bitch slap this guy into next week. They started to make their way back towards Fairy Tail when Sting called out to them in an eerie sing song voice,

"Be seeing you around _Lucy.._" Lucy had to stop Natsu because in that moment Natsu turned around and looked like he was going to kill the guy.

"Just ignore him, lets go." She started to push him backwards until he finally gave up.

She could hear Sting's laughing and she got the urge to get the hell outta there as quickly as possible. She felt evil coming from that guy and there was no way that she was going to have anything to with him anymore. They had managed to make it back to bar quick enough but Natsu hadn't said a word. He slammed through the door managing to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" Natsu yelled, Lucy blushed in embarrassment _What is he doing?!_

"Everyone don't go out alone anymore, and always have a weapon on you Sabertooth is here."

The bar turned to chaos at that moment. Lucy was beyond confused and a little terrified because the normally happy and flamboyant customers suddenly turned into intimidating, angry thugs yelling in anger.

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice drowned out all the others.

There stood the boss with Erza and the mystery man in front of the bar. Natsu stormed up to the Boss glaring in a way that only the bravest could manage.

"You knew?!" Natsu demanded.

Makarov nodded solemnly raising his hand to calm the outburst of questions the bar started to call out.

"There have been rumors floating around and I never guessed that they would be making their move so quickly but seeing as we are now informed of their whereabouts we need to take precautions. Everyone doesn't come in or out without another Dragon. If you are to encounter a Saber or a Raven you are to under no means attack. We don't need a full blown war." The room calmed down muttering about things that Lucy was foreign to. This was too much and she couldn't handle it all right now.

Natsu listened as everyone started pairing up body gaurds especially for the girls who lived upstairs. He turned to Lucy to tell her he would be her guard but when he turned she was no longer standing behind him.

"Lucy?" he looked for her around the room before Mira stopped him.

"She went upstairs Natsu, she looked kind of shocked I would let her be." Mira looked sad but they both understood that it was a lot to take in and neither of them would blame her if she didnt want anything to do with them anymore. They were mafia after all.

_But Sting saw her with me, no matter were she goes in the city now she wont be safe, _Natsu looked at the staircase that led to the troubled blonde. _She's just gonna have to bear with it, because I will not lose anyone else_. Natsu followed Erza, Mira, and the hooded man he knew to be Jellal into the back room at the beckoning of Makarov. They all knew war was coming, and they had to be ready.

**In the slums of London...**

Wendy had no idea were she was. . Her cat Charle had been in her back pack but they had taken it when they had knocked her out. She had been originally sent to London by her old boss as their gang was losing it's battle with the Oracien Seis, the group that was supposed to have been destroyed. Her boss told her to find Makarov, that the dragons could save them all. But as she exited the train station a large group of men she knew to be waiting for her tried to take her. She had managed to escape but then... The only thing she really remembered from when they took her was a tall man with evil eyes and long black hair sneering down at her. Then darkness. Now awake Wendy realized she was tied to a chair, three men stood around a woman who sat prestigiously in front of her, like a queen on a throne.

"Now little girl. What message did you bring for Makarov?"

Wendy whimpered when she saw the tools they had prepared for her arrival. _I have to be a brave girl, I have to be a brave girl, I have to be..._

**To be continued...**

**There you go everyone the 4th chapter is done! Please Review and I want to thank you for **

**reading! till next time:) **


	5. Confessions

**Hey everyone! So this past week has been super crazy, I have been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to get assignments done. Don't be swayed by peer pressure, in college you have no time for fun! JK:) but still. Then I got sick and am now on two very strong anti-infection medicines that are currently making my entire body numb...anyways...I had a really hard time writing this chapter, I can't guarantee it will be fantastic. On top of all my craziness I'm having a bit of writers block so please bear with me! As always I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and I urge everyone to do the same this chapter as well...but if your reading this then I guess you are...**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 5: Confessions **

Lucy sat on her bed as she rested her head in her hands, sorting through the turmoil in her mind. _Their a gang?! Everyone here is in the mafia! Lisanna what the hell have I gotten myself into? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOUR FAMILY WAS THE MAFIA! _Lucy took deep breathes to calm herself, screaming rhetorically at someone who was thousands of miles away would not solve her current problem. Lucy cringed as a sudden memory flashed across the back of her eyes. She collapsed back on her bed and huddled deep into her blankets. _No. You don't have to stay here Luce. You don't have to go through something like that ever again.._

**Knock, knock **

Lucy startled but calmed down when Mira asked to enter.

"Come in!" Lucy said to her closed door.

Mira stepped into her room with a look of understanding when she found the blonde looking downtrodden.

"Lucy." Mira said as she sat next to the lump of blankets that was Lucy. Lucy knew what she was trying to say with just calling her name. Lucy removed herself from the blankets and now sat next to Mira, not looking into the eyes of the oldest Strauss.

"Lucy, it's understandable to be frightened of a gang, I don't blame you and neither does anyone else. Unfortunately you have been involved which means you'll need to lie low, but I promise you Lucy we're going to make sure you have nothing to do with this war."

Lucy now looked at Mira in the face, Mira was surprised by the look of steel that was in the young girls eyes. Lucy's usual warmth had turned to ice at the mention of war.

"Mira, I'm not scared of the mafia, nor any of you guys here."

Mira's face changed showing her confusion, "Then what's the matter? Was it that big of a shock?"

Lucy scoffed, and Mira flinched slightly, this new side of Lucy was not one she liked.

"Hell yeah it was a shock. Especially since Lisanna never told me about you guys being part of the European conglomerate. But I guess thinking about it makes since. I told her about my past and I'm sure she was just protecting me...and our friendship."

Mira turned her body to face Lucy completely her face now serious.

"Lucy, tell me everything."

Lucy grimaced, pulling her knees into her chest. She took a deep breathe and sighed, this story hurt every time she told it. Like cutting herself with a dull knife.

" It all started when my Father inherited his father's corporate empire. He was fairly young and had just married to his first wife Layla, their marriage had been arranged and had led to a business merger that ended up changing America's Stock market into a gold mine in transportation and financing. What he didn't know was that his father had taken to using, lets just say, dirty tactics to get his way with the world. So my father took over more than he bargained for, seeing the scoundrel of a man his father had truly been. The leader of an apposing gang who held high influence with our government approached my father ready to make a deal to re-kindle 'good' relations between their factions. But my father refused saying he wanted nothing to do with the mafia. The boss was furious warning my father that once someone was in the game the only way to get out was death. My father like a fool laughed at the man not realizing that he had just made the worst mistake of his life. The boss kidnapped his wife who was pregnant at the time with their first child. The boss tortured her keeping her barely alive not caring for the safety of the infant inside her. My father searched everywhere for his wife, having had fallen in love with her, he had become desperate and fell to his knees in front of the boss begging for forgiveness. The boss made a deal with my father, that he must work for him in exchange for the life of a loved one. My father agreed signing away his life in his wife's blood they had preserved for him in a small jar. Of course he had no clue whose it was, he had completely lost himself at that point he was numb to everything. But the boss had tricked him, the loved one he returned to my father was an infant that had been born three months early, during torture his wife had gone into stressed labor, dieing in childbirth. The baby had miraculously survived despite the fact that they had left it lying between it's mother's lifeless limbs. My father was handed a small baby covered in dried blood, dismayed as he realized who this child was and what it's early life meant. But he could do nothing about it. His life was no longer his own, so he returned to his empty mansion with his new born baby, a new man, a hollow man. This baby grew up to be healthy and to my father's dismay a spitting image of it's mother. He shut the child away never allowing it near for fear that the guilt of his wife's murder would consume him. The boss and my father ended up taking over the American Conglomerate pretty much over night, and the last I heard were making dealings with gangs in South America. When the child grew up and it learned about it's birthing it ran away. Of course my father found the child but allowed it to leave, financially supporting it from a long distance."

As she was telling the story Lucy had sunk deeper and deeper within herself, not even noticing when her voice had started to sound like a ghost's whisper nor when Mira had started to silently cry.

"Lucy, you are the child."

Lucy nodded and Mira began to openly weep.

"I told this to Lisanna by accident one night when we had gone out partying and I had gotten drunk. A couple guys had kidnapped us outside of a club, but my father's hired body guards took them down pretty quickly when they tried to rape us. The damn fools were ignorant to who they were messing with. _I_ was a fool for not thinking my father would assign body guards to watch me. I don't remember that night very well, but an extremely frightened and angry Lisanna managed to pull the whole sh-peel out of me. That night really fucking sucked."

Lucy allowed a few scalding hot tears to escape down her cold cheeks. It stung but she didn't care, that pain was nothing compared to the raging storm inside her heart at that moment.

"Oh Lucy I am so sorry...you have such a burden on your shoulders."

Lucy looked up at the weeping Mira and sighed scooting closer to the older woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Lucy thought it funny that she was comforting someone else over her personal anguish.

"I am not angry or hate you guys, and I don't want to leave especially when I have come to love all of you in this short time but I'm going to need some time to come to terms with this."

Mira nodded wrapping her own arms around the blonde. They sat like this for the next three hours not really speaking but silently comforting the other.

Mira wiped her tears and finally pulled away from Lucy, something was bothering her and she needed to find out...

"Lucy who was this Boss that did these horrible things to your family?"

Lucy grimaced, she hated saying his name and earlier when she had heard the name of his gang from Mr. Makarov it had caused her to run up the stairs.

"He's the boss of the Ravens. His name is Dreyar."

Mira's face turned white, her heart dropped into her stomach as she jumped from the bed.

"Lucy are you telling me the truth?"

Lucy nodded with the grim reality plastered on her face. Mira felt her heart pounding in panic, having to take deep breathes to calm herself.

"Lucy, if that is the case, then you are in grave danger. We need to tell the boss about this immediately."

Lucy shrunk back into her bed, Mira noticed her flinch ever so slightly.

"Lucy I know you don't want to live through that again, but he has to know this is something we cannot ignore."

They remained in silence for many moments before Lucy finally stood from the bed. With a heavy heart she and Mira left her room knowing that something big was about to happen. Something she really wished she didn't have to take part in.

**Okay you guys! That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short:( Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter we'll see what's happened to poor Wendy and maybe even a little NaLu!**

**Till Next Time!:) **


	6. The Goods

**Hey everyone! I want to right away thank all of you wonderful readers that review, favorite, and follow this story! It means so much to me and your inputs do effect this stories outcome:) Also sorry I didnt update yesterday I promise not to make this a habit:(**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6: The Goods **

Despite the torture, the constant agony, she was alive. Wendy sat limply in her bonds as the large men finally left her damp cell. She was flickering in and out of consciousness and that was a problem because that meant she was weakening. Wendy knew that she only had so long before the next hour came and with it new tools that would rip at her fragile skin. She kept hearing a horrendous dripping sound coming from somewhere, like it had been for the past 8 hours. She just wanted it all to stop, the noise, the pain, and her captures looming questions turned blood curdling laughter. They wanted information from her, and had promised to stop as soon as she told them. But Wendy knew better, so she stayed silent except for the inevitable screams that strangled her soul.

_So sleepy, _no words came from her dried lips but she was just satisfied that she had managed to produce a legitimate thought. Sun light streamed into her blurry eyes from a window on the far wall. She knew that it had metal bars bolted to it so there was no way of escape from there..

_How many days has it been? _

**Bang!**

Wendy had tried to sit up but only managed make the chair fall over, her restraints cutting deeper into her skin.

"What the hell's going on in here?" A large man came storming in to see Wendy's pathetic position and sneered.

"Stupid brat, if you just talked you wouldn't have to suffer anymore." With his words echoing in the room's dusty corners he slammed the door shut and Wendy was alone once again; still on the floor.

Wendy felt a tear slip down her bruised cheek but decided that she no longer cared if she was a strong girl anymore, these people were going to kill her. Who cares if a couple tears escape.

"Someone help me!" Wendy whispered and finally darkness took over. The young girl's body slumped against the grime on the floor. Her sleeping form no longer feeling the cursed ropes or gash that was on the back of her head, dripping blood.

**That night in a warehouse...**

He had managed to slip away from the bar and Erza without raising suspicion. He shuddered at the look Makarov had given him when he announced that he was going out for some fresh air, that the serious air to the room was making him nauseous.

"Old man, you're to smart for your own good." Jellal stepped off of the sidewalk he had been walking on for the past 30 minutes. He crossed the street and entered a warehouse he knew his contact would be waiting for him in. Two gorillas of men greeted him with nods of the head and led him into a daft room with...an unconscious little girl covered in blood.

Jellal knew they were watching so he slowly approached the girl not daring to touch her, but he placed his shoes next to her nose. He felt her shallow breath and was reassured that she was alive.

"Do you like my new toy?" a silky voice purred out from the darkness of the room.

"Minerva, come on out I want to finish this quickly. They'll become worried and send out a search party. You wouldn't want a bunch of Dragons running around here would ya'?"

A tall beautiful woman with long black hair and a slinky red dress stepped out into the room's only light and smirked. Jellal didn't miss it when the woman kicked the child as she passed.

"So if your in a hurry then you must have my 'goods' ready to go."

Jellal smirked back, revealing nothing, "Sort of. I have the 'goods' in a secure location, all it requires is for you to pick it up and be on your merry way."

Minerva sighed in annoyance, "I was ever so hoping that you would bring it here, but then I guess you dont have a reputation for nothing."

Jellal moved to were he was between the girl and Minerva, he could not only imagine what they had done to her, he could see the serious external damage.

"I dont understand the importance of this package that everyone is so desperate to get a hold of,"

Minerva cut him off "It's not your place to worry about such things Jellal. What you will deliver will be a great asset to both my master and Dreyar-sama. Since Jude is no longer a concern we don't have to take over Europe to just get to one...well we'll discuss that later."

Minerva started to leave the room and motioned for him to follow, but Jellal didnt move, and she realized what the look on his face meant.

"Fine, take the girl. She's near death and wouldn't talk anyways. With what you have brought me I wont need her anymore."

Jellal turned to the girl and started to scoop her in his arms wrapping her in his jacket. He heard the evil woman leave and knew that he would be hearing from her again, but till then he just needed to steer clear of any suspicion.

"Alright kid lets get you someplace safe. These bad people wont hurt you anymore."

Jellal left the warehouse and returned to the Fairy Tail Bar with the child in his arms. The place exploded with questions and people running around trying to find first aide equipment.

Lucy had been sitting at the bar with Levy and Cana when Jellal, as they now knew him to be, came busting through the front door with a little girl in his arms. He explained how he had saved her from some Sabertooth muggers in an alley, but Lucy could see the days worth of torture on the girls unconscious face. That wasn't a look someone could forget and Lucy knew it all too well. Mira and a few others had managed to get the girl settled in a cot they had prepared in the back room and were currently administering aide but the damage was so obviously great they were going to need to take her to a hospital. Lucy volunteered to take her along with Erza, Mira and Gray. No one really wanted Lucy to go, considering what she had just revealed, but she insisted something about this girl reminded her of herself and wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

"Enough!" Mira exclaimed when Cana tried to once again talk Lucy out of going. "She's going and we'll be with her so it'll be okay!"

Lucy looked at Mira with a look of thanks. She understood Cana but she was going and that was final. They took the girl to the nearest hospital, and now they were sitting in the waiting room as Erza and Mira took care of the paperwork. Lucy looked over at Gray who was sitting across the row from her, his face was a stone mask. A chill ran down her spine thinking about what could possibly be running through his mind.

Suddenly Natsu came running into the room, a look of sheer panic on his face. He spotted Lucy and stormed over to her giving her a death glare Satan himself couldn't pull off. Natsu hadn't been at the bar when Jellal had returned form his walk but Lucy was now guessing someone had called him.

"Are you hurt?" Natsu demanded. _What? Me? _Lucy gave him a look of sheer confusion.

"Im just fine. I came to help out with the little girl who was hurt. Why did you think I was hurt?"

Natsu took a deep breath and turned around to Gray who looked up at him with extreme patience.

"Why did you tell me Lucy was hurt?" Gray frowned, "I didn't I said Lucy was coming with us to the hospital and that you needed to get over here." Natsu whacked Gray on top of the head, which in turn made Gray jump from his seat murder in his eyes. But he sat back down with heavy sigh and one last glare at Natsu.

"You aint worth it. Those Sabertooth bastards did some serious damage to an innocent. A kid no less. Their my top priority at this point not you." Gray seemed satisfied with himself, but Natsu was now even more concerned. He turned to Lucy, but she just pointed over to where Erza and Mira where standing with a nurse.

"Their taking care of the paperwork, but at this point we dont know who she is, or why those scum hurt her that way. But honestly if I know Dreyar and his buddies that run the show down here they probably did it just to hear a child scream." Lucy shuddered at flashes of memories from her childhood.

Natsu and Gray's forms hardened to steel and a dark aura surrounded them. Lucy knew that feeling as well, but she knew that only more blood would come out of it.

"Stop it. Getting angry over something we cant change wont make anything better." Lucy put her face in her hands and slumped back into her chair. She didnt even notice when Natsu sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Lucy, I know this is hard for you to be around. I promise we're going to stop these bastards." Lucy looked up at Natsu and saw how serious he was. His jaw clenched and she realized how close they were. He was really beautiful and she felt safe with him. Safety. That was something she craved with her whole being.

"Thanks Natsu."

At that moment Erza came walking over to them, "They say she's woken up. Mira went in to talk to her; so Gray and Natsu you will return with me to the bar. Lucy you remain here and help Mira look after her. It's time to find out what's really going on here."

Natsu and Gray stood with determined nods of the head while Lucy stood and began to walk to the room the little girl and Mira were in. Natsu grabbed her arm and Lucy now once again looked into the onyx eyes that seemed so captivating.

"I never break a promise Luce." with that Lucy was left alone in the hospital hallway, nurses buzzing around her in hurried steps.

Slightly shaken by Natsu's words Lucy stepped into the girl's hospital room to find Mira standing over the child. The older woman startled at Lucy's entrance and now looked at the blonde with dread.

"Mira?" Lucy was suddenly very worried about what the woman was about to say.

"Lucy...you are in serious danger..."

**to be continued...**

**Okay that's it for this week! I promise to update next Monday on time! So look forward to it and of course and forever more please review:)**

**Till next time!**


	7. Running from the Past

**Hey everyone! So this is a take two because in the middle of writing this chapter my computer crashed like the piece of shit (Sorry) that it is. So I finished screaming and my sweet-mate stopped me from throwing my computer out the window I am now having to re-write the chapter that was perfect the first time. I'm letting y'all know now so that no angry mob with pitchforks break down my metaphorical door: this chapter will be a short. Not because I want it to be either, I have hit a wall. My black lab that was going on 10 years had a massive stroke and we had to put her down. So I have been sobbing but I decided that because I love y'all I would go ahead and update so as to keep my promise. Next time it WILL be longer and fantastic and I WILL make sure to save it right away so if my computer crashes I wont lose it...(crying)...**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 7: Running from the Past**

Slightly shaken by Natsu's words Lucy stepped into the girl's hospital room to find Mira standing over the child. The older woman startled at Lucy's entrance and now looked at the blonde with dread.

"Mira?" Lucy was suddenly very worried about what the woman was about to say..

"Lucy...you are in serious danger..."

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face as she imagined the words that she knew she didn't want to hear. She started to back out of the room as she heard Mira call her name, but Lucy didn't care.

Lucy ran out the hospitals exit and away from the poisonous words that would break her heart and fling her back into a world that she wished would disappear.

Mira watched as Lucy ran out of the room, and knew that there would be no reasoning with her. Mira took a deep breath and looked back at the girl who had introduced herself as Wendy, and saw she had fallen asleep. Lord knows that girl needed her rest. Mira pulled her cell phone out of a hidden pocket in her dress and started dialing. A fashion statement that she adored but at the moment it was irrelevant.

She cursed her fingers as they shook making it hard to dial but finally the tone dial started to ring, too slow for her liking.

**Click**

"Hello? Mira?" Levy's voice.

"Put the boss on the phone." Mira tried to stop her voice from shaking, the adrenaline was taking over.

"Mira-?"

"JUST PUT HIM ON THE PHONE LEVY GOSH-DAMMIT!"

Mira tried to calm herself as she heard Makarov take the phone from a flustered Levy in the background.

"What is it child?"

"Boss we have a major problem. The girl's name is Wendy and she was sent here by the Boss of Cait Shelter."

"I know him. Good man."

Mira hesitated. "Well he's dead. In fact the entire gang has been eradicated. Wendy was sent here to warn us, specifically you, that we have... Boss can you go somewhere private this conversation needs to be as confidential as possible." Mira peeked out the hospital room's door before closing it and locking it.

"Alright I'm in my office but Erza, Natsu and Gray are in the room, you're on speaker."

Mira sighed, "That's fine. I was speaking with Wendy, who said that she had managed to prevent form leaking information to her captures. Boss she was tortured for maybe days, by Saber tooth. Wendy said her captures name was Minerva and that she had heard a conversation between a man and Minerva just before she was saved. On top of the information she originally sent it all now makes sense."

Mira took another breath it was getting harder to control the shaking and sat in the chair next to the child's bed.

"Speak clearly child what is happening?"

Mira nodded in affirmation to no one and continued "Cait shelter was destroyed along with most small gang's across the Eastern sea board. An alliance has been created between the Western and Eastern conglomerate that is taking over most of Europe.

"Our worst nightmare is that Dreyar stands at the head of his new army that consists of not only the Oracien Seis but also big shot's like Saber tooth, Twilight Ogre, and Phantom Lord. Thats not the worst of it, they are also controlling all of the smaller weaker gangs that need support to survive. We are literally up against an entire army of people that would like to see us gone."

"This is grave news indeed"

Mira cut him off something that she never does, "That's not all."

She took the silence as permission to continue.

"We have recently come to know that Jude Heartfilia is under the control of Dreyar. According to Minerva, Jude is dead and has been for a while now. Minerva also kept talking about 'goods' that the man she was meeting is apparently supposed to deliver. If what Wendy is saying is true that they are now taking Europe headfirst because they no longer have to worry about Jude..."

Mira couldn't say it but it was so obvious that it was making her physically sick.

"Mira. Speak."

"Boss...the 'goods' is Lucy. They are after her for Lord knows what reason but their here in London and she is their target."

There was some kind of commotion on the other end of the line making Mira pull the phone away from her ear. She recognized Natsu's voice going frantic and Erza trying to calm him down.

Through the noise she heard Makarov ask, "Mira where is Lucy now?"

Mira dropped her head into her lap in helplessness with phone pressed tightly to her ear. "

"She ran away."

There was a lot of cursing but the Boss remained calm with frightening silence.

"Find her. Before it's too late."

**Okay that's it for this time! It was so much better the first time but I'll get over it. Thanks for reading now please review! **

**Till next time! **

**Dmayflower**


	8. Realizing a Connection

**Hey everybody! I want to thank everyone for their absolutely awesome reviews and for reading last weeks update. This weekend I sat down and spent a couple hours thinking about the next step in the story and how I wanted it to be just that much more amazing. To say the least I realized I'm not good at brainstorming and keeping on topic (caffeine and A.D.D. are an amazing combinations) and instead ended up with a one-shot I'll release later on when this story is completed. Oh be warned there is going to be some cussing in this chapter to finally live up to it's T rating:)So anyways...**

**on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 8: Realizing a Connection **

_Last time..._

_There was some kind of commotion on the other end of the line making Mira pull the phone away from her ear. She recognized Natsu's voice going frantic and Erza trying to calm him down._

_Through the noise she heard Makarov ask, "Mira where is Lucy now?"_

_Mira dropped her head into her lap in helplessness with the phone pressed tightly to her ear.. "_

"_She ran away." _

_There was a lot of cursing but the Boss remained calm with frightening silence. _

"_Find her. Before it's too late." _

**on a street somewhere in London..**

Lucy looked around after taking a couple breaths to calm herself, and reluctantly realized she was indeed lost.

_Crap._

She had only been here a couple months and she had no idea how to get back to Fairy Tail, to make it even better in her hurry to leave the hospital she had forgotten her cell phone on the waiting room chair.

_Way to go Luce. You are not only emotionally compromised but also a complete idiot. There has to be a payphone close by. Call Natsu. Crawl in bed and forget everything, yup, sounds good._

Lucy walked down a sidewalk until she saw the desired payphone. Someone was using it, she waited close by so when he was done she could slip in and make her call. She couldn't really see the face of the man in the booth but for some reason he looked familiar. She didn't know a lot of bleach blonde guys though. She stared at him a little longer, he suddenly looked up and they made eye contact. A memory flashed across her mind and Lucy felt the blood drain from her face to her feet. The man was now grinning wickedly at her, he said something into the phone then hung up. As he stepped out of the booth Lucy backed away fear making her heart pound wildly.

"Well hello beautiful, long time no see." Sting made his way towards her with the grace of a jaguar ready to pounce on it's prey.

Lucy kept backing away, often times glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't run into anything.

"You know, I've been looking for you, after all you seem to be a hot commodity with the higher ups." Sting strode towards her practically purring.

_What a creep. _"Stay away from me you bastard. I have nothing to do with you or your kind."

Sting tsked at her with a mock expression of disappointment. "Now, now sweetheart lets not be so harsh, besides your father and Mr. Dreyar would disagree with such a statement."

Lucy stopped in her tracks. She felt her blood begin to boil. "You leave my father out of this. Now I am going to turn around and walk away, you will never talk to or bother me again, or I swear to God that I will make you regret the day you ever met me you son of a bitch." Lucy was so angry her eyes couldn't focus so she didn't see the look on Sting's face, but she didn't care. She turned around and started to briskly walk away, suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, before everything went dark she heard Sting say,

"You and what army kitten?"

**At Fairy Tail...**

Natsu paced the floor. Gray, Erza, Levy, and practically everyone else were out looking for Lucy; but he was ordered to "stay put" and it was driving him crazy. When the old man had assigned search teams Natsu was half way out the door when Erza had grabbed him and shoved him in a back room. She had locked him in, much to his openly verbal distaste.

"Open this door! Erza dammit! What the hell is going on?!" Natsu banged on the door, he wasn't expecting someone to bang back.

"Stupid boy!" the old man shouted "You wanted out of this life! If you get caught up in this fight you'll never get a second chance! You are to stay put, and that is final."

After that no one responded to his shouts demanding to be released. The room seemed to be shrinking and finally he fell on a coach that rested on the back wall with an exasperated scream. He had just met her, sometimes she could be extremely irritating, but something about Lucy made everything right. She was sunshine in a never ending storm. Now she was in danger and because of his past he was being prevented from saving her. This made him angry, not at those who stopped him from busting out of this bar, but at himself for having been so selfish to beg to leave a life he belonged in.

"Lucy." he said aloud to no one.

What did she really mean to him? Since Lisanna he couldn't imagine having feelings for anyone else but maybe, just maybe he could feel again.

_If I don't get out of here it wont make a difference._

Natsu stood up with a clear mind and a heart full of turmoil. He approached the locked door glaring at it for the problem it presented. He took a deep breath and then with precise force kicked the door down in one swift move.

He emerged into the main room of the bar and saw that it was empty except for the old man standing in front of the entrance a gun pointed directly at Natsu.

"Makarov, let me pass."

The boss shook his head and lowered the gun, "You stupid boy." with a grin Makarov tossed the handgun to Natsu with a grin, who easily caught it.

"Don't shoot unless you absolutely have to. I hope you understand what leaving this place means Natsu."

Natsu nodded with grim understanding as he tucked the gun in the back of his jeans covering it with his T-shirt. "I have to save her."

Makarov made a curt nod and strode past Natsu to his office, a look on his face that suggested his deeper understanding of Natsu's reasoning. _This time maybe his heart wont get broken._

Natsu ran out the door of Fairy Tail, looking to the left and the right before deciding to go right towards the bakery to see if she was there. _Where are you Luce? You better be safe. _

**To be continued... **

**Okay another chapter completed! Thanks for reading, please Review! **

**Till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	9. Enter Gildarts

**Hey Everyone! So this week I had a little trouble typing this chapter out because while I was cutting up an apple I accidentally sliced my pointer finger from the nail to the first crease. You know the three creases on the inside of the finger? Okay...to say the least I cried and maybe I said a couple cuss words that I wouldn't say in front of my grandma. But it's alright, I didn't need stitches, and I had my batman band-aides handy! So anyways...**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 9: Enter Gildarts**

**Unknown location...**

It was already light outside by the time that Lucy awoke. Surprisingly she was in a well furnished office, like something to expect from a old-timely magazine. She tried to sit up and realized that her hands were securely tied to the back legs of the chair she was sitting in. Lucy wondered if her capture would be willing to give her some aspirin, her head was killing her, she laughed at the idea of sting handing her a glass of water and a pill like a butler. That reminded her, Sting, that cheeky bastard was gonna get drop kicked into the pavement...no a foot straight to the gonads. Lucy was snickering at the anticipation when three people walked into the room,

"Enjoying yourself Lucy dear? I would never have taken you for a masochist."

Lucy felt her face change from a smile to a glare that would've melted ice, but the man she was now faced with was pure evil and seemed unfazed.

"Iwan. _I'm_ surprised that my father isn't the one sitting in front of me," she looked around painfully at the other two that had entered. She recognized Sting but she didn't know the woman.

"Where is father?" Lucy was confused when Iwan grinned at her, his yellow teeth causing her to feel nauseous.

"Unfortunately deary your father wont be joining us, but he sends his regards," Lucy knew something was wrong that Dreyar was lying. But first she had to get out of here then she could worry about her dad.

"So why are you going through all this trouble to kidnap me? If I remember correctly you never took an interest in me when I lived in the states?"

Iwan sent her an unpleasant look that seemed to show his dislike of having to come after her, like he was chastising his own child for running away. _Bastard. _

"Deary" , the woman's voice, "We have come to believe that you know the location of..well to be blunt a huge stash of money your greedy father kept hidden."

She knew that all three people in the room were watching her so she had to control herself not to show any emotion. Yes she knew, in fact right before she left for England her father had called her and they had met at the secret location and he told her all about the money and how to access it. When she asked why he was telling her all of this, he had actually smiled at her.

"So that one day you can be free from all of this ugliness you've been dragged into my darling"

The memory faded away but the bastards that had kidnapped her still remained.

"I don't know anything about this. My father never told me anything mostly because I refused to have anything to with his world. Iwan you know this more than anyone." Lucy was satisfied with her response but she knew..

"That's too bad, Lucy, I was so hoping that you would be honest. You see I _know_ that you know because your father told me himself, that I would never get my hands on it. See that doesn't make me very happy especially when I owned him."

Lucy caught it, vaguely but she had heard it. Sting and the woman were nodding in sympathy to Iwan but it just scared her worse.

"What do you mean 'owned'?"

Iwan Dreyar looked up at her in almost surprise, she knew though he could care less, he leaned towards her. His rank breath blowing in her face as he bared his teeth at her,

"I killed him you bitch, so I'm going to need you to tell us _all_ about that pompous ass's secret stash."

Lucy saw red as she spit into her fathers murderer's face. What she didn't see coming was the hand that delivered a slap across her face. The woman stood smug over Lucy, her nails having had left a trail of blood across her cheek.

"Untie me bitch, we'll see who's smug when I beat the shit out of you." Lucy said boldly to the woman whose nostrils flared and raised her hand to slap her again. To her surprise Sting caught the woman's arm,

"Let go Sting I"m going to teach her a lesson!"

Sting tsked at her, "Now, now Minerva you know better. Besides you don't want to ruin my new toy's pretty face, unless you want to replace her."

Lucy saw Minerva go pale as she yanked her arm free, but she was able to give Lucy a smile that suggested the torture that was about to ensue.

Iwan had recovered and now leaned against the back of the desk that sat a couple paces ahead of them.

"Sting get to work, I want to be out of this dirty city by morning. But try to keep her fairly intact I have plans for her."

With that Lucy felt the ropes binding her being undone. It confused her until Sting dragged her from the chair by her hair,

"Ahhh!" she screamed out in pain but he jammed his knee into her stomach sending her crashing to the floor the air gone from her body.

"B..ah!...Bastard!" she managed weakly. She saw Sting standing over her and saw him draw his arm back. "Clench your teeth kitten."

Explosive pain erupted in her head and with the stars in her eyes Lucy floated into the darkness.

**Streets of London a couple hours later...**

Natsu had managed to meet up with the rest of the search party. They were all getting tired and with each passing hour they became more discouraged. But Natsu was furious and more awake than he had ever been in his life. Their only two sources for information on enemy hide-outs were out of commission. Jehlal had disappeared after the group left for the hospital with Wendy, and Wendy was currently unconscious. Everyone knew that Erza was upset with Jehlal since if what Mira said was true he was a traitor. But Natsu had a problem, and he knew that he wasn't going to win the next argument over going back to Fairy Tail to re-cooperate.

So he was surprised when they were approached by a man every single one of them recognized, Gildarts.

"Gildarts what are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" Erza stepped forward to greet the older man that was legend in the underworld.

"Long time no see, well I arrived back from India a couple hours ago and when I arrived at the bar the old man told me to help out with finding this girl y'all are searching for."

Natsu stepped forward and placed a hand on Gildarts shoulder, "It's appreciated, we could use fresh eyes looking."

Gildarts nodded , "Okay so what's her name and who has her?"

Natsu frowned at the thought that they might have her, "Her name's Lucy Heartfilia and Raven Tail along with their new partners Sabertooth might have captured her. "

No one was expecting Gildart's reaction. "You did not say Lucy Heartfilia did you?"

Erza asked in confusion, "Do you know that name?"

Gildarts nodded with a grim frown on his face, "Yeah I'm her god-father."

**to be continued...**

**What?! Did that really just happen?! Haha, well thanks for reading! Please Review!:D**

**Till next time,**

**Dmayflower**


	10. Return

**Chapter 10: Return**

_Last time..._

She saw Sting standing over her and saw him draw his arm back. "Clench your teeth kitten."

Explosive pain erupted in her head and with the stars in her eyes Lucy floated into the darkness.

**In the kidnappers hide-out...**

Lucy was scared

didn't want to hurt anymore

just wants to go home

Lucy...is...so...sleepy...

Lucy came out of the darkness, but her mind was still foggy, so she wasn't sure if what she heard was reality.

"The drug worked perfectly, she should begin to feel the effects within the hour."

_who's talking?_

"It's too bad though that once the drug wears off there's only a 40% chance she'll even survive."

_Are they talking about me? Am I going to die?_

"The serum still has a long way to go, but with Jude's cash pile not only will the drug be completed but all of us can retire filth rich!"

_Jude?...Dad? What happened to dad?oh dad is dead._

A tear slipped down her cheek but no one noticed it, not even her.

_So sleepy. _

"Looks like she's coming around let's get started."

_Someone help me please._

**Streets of London, close to the hide-out...**

Natsu stood irritatingly patient as Gildarts got off the phone with an informant. The search party had split up again, this time with Erza leading a separate group to search for Jellal. Gildarts, Natsu, and surprisingly Gray had decided to make a single group that would search through East London. About 15 minutes ago Gray decided to ask around the area to see if anyone had seen a girl looking like Lucy. They had found a lead, a girl that resembled Lucy had been seen dragged off by a man from a corner phone booth. Gray was still asking around when Gildarts got a call, someone had noticed movement in an abandoned warehouse not three blocks from where they stood. His informant warned him though, the place was crawling with goons, from different syndicates by the look of it. No one had seen a blonde girl come out of the building yet, so they were assuming they were still holding her.

"So what are we going to do now? We cant exactly bust through the doors, Lucy might not even be there." Gray said as he walked up getting the update on Gildart's phone call.

"Why the hell not?! The bastards are in our territory and have been destroying gangs across the Eastern hemisphere. Those fuckers deserve to get punished." Natsu was furious and now that he knew where Lucy might it was all he could do not to run there.

"Slow down kid. I care about her too and not to worry those scum will receive divine punishment but until then we need to find a way to infiltrate their base and not just get slaughtered.

"I think I can be of help." the three men turned to see their unexpected visitor. Gray cursed and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. Gildarts and Natsu made didn't move but they called out for Gray to calm down.

"What the fuck do you want Jellal you traitor?!"

Jellal's face was resigned as he allowed Gray to shake him. "Revenge."

**Okay! So there wasn't an intro mainly because I wanted it to be more suspenseful. Yes this chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT...however I wanted to focus more on Lucy's slipping psyche and the return of Jellal. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! A Summary sneak peek: **

**_Jellal never lied to Erza what he had said in France was true but he knew that the Dragons would never go against the "Code". So he was going to handle it in the best way he knew how: total annihilation._ **

**Mwahahaha! Excitement! Cliffhangers! And soon...Super-duper fluffy fluff! pg-13 Fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Till next time,**

**Dmayflower**


	11. Reunion in Blood

**Hey everyone so I completely forgot to upload the new chapter last Monday. I had gotten out of classes early and was on the road back home before someone could say Thanksgiving. Anyways I want to apologize for the delay knowing how we all hate those. So here is the new chapter, however I am going to be nice and warn you ahead of time because I did not upload last week: there will be a supercalafragilistic surprise that will have you running around the room squealing because it's that (word of your own description)...so be ready to squeal:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (but if I did I wouldn't be releasing teaser chapters for every manga update...grrrr) **

**Chapter 11: Reunion in Blood**

_Last time..._

Jellal never lied to Erza what he had said in France was true but he knew that the Dragons would never go against the "Code". So he was going to handle it in the best way he knew how: total annihilation.

**In a basement...**

Fire, everywhere there was fire. Scorching her clothes, her skin, her eyes, her veins. Nothing was spared but somehow when the evil man would ask her questions the answers would flow from her lips as if the flames weren't really there.

His voice was gentle in a way that dog owners talked to their hurt pet, but there was a smugness about him that made the fire itch with the burn. Driving her mad, Lucy was lost within the fire, her mind fighting against it.

"That's it kitten, now what is the password to your father's vault?"

Lucy resisted saying the words, the fire coaxing her into giving him more.

"Hmm? Speak up kitten. We need to be able to hear you."

We, there was more than one person in the room? Lucy tried to see their faces but the fire stopped her from diverting her attention from the man in front of her. But still she resisted.

"Tell me the pass code." He was starting to get annoyed and the fire knew it, burning hotter than it was before.

"Dammit the drugs aren't working anymore. Plan B." Sting grabbed Lucy's bound forearm.

**CRUNCH!**

Someone screamed as Lucy heard her arm's bone break within the man's grip. The fire seeped into the cracks of her bones and the screams became more hysterical.

**Slap! **

"Stop screaming!" the man yelled in her face baring his teeth like a wild animal. "What is the code?!"

The screaming stopped and it was then that Lucy realized she had been the one screaming, she whimpered to comply despite the pain's constant torture. The fire was too much, _finally, finally it will go away. _Lucy smiled in silent victory as the man watched her slip into the darkness. The fire was no more as was the interrogation.

**Streets of London, close to the hide-out...**

As Natsu watched Gildarts remove Gray from Jellal, he felt his cellphone buzz in his left back pocket. He had forgotten that he had even had it, Gildarts had been the one making all of the calls. He looked at the caller ID as he pulled it out, unknown, but he answered anyways.

"Who is this?" he waved his arm at the three men to quiet down so he could hear.

"My, my, my so the prince really has returned to our world of darkness?" the voice was familiar and had sent a shiver through Natsu's body.

"Sting. Where are you, maybe we could finish what we had started four years ago in Jerusalem?"

"Aw, despite how lovely it would be to finish that duel, I'm afraid that wont be happening today. You see I have something of yours, something that I know that you are going to want back very much, very soon."

Natsu knew what he was saying and the rage blinded him as he felt it seeping from his very being.

"If you have laid a hand on her, I swear to God that when I'm through with you they wont even find your bones."

The other man chuckled darkly, "Temper, temper, prince-y. That's going to be a problem since kitten's barely breathing as we speak. "

Sting held the phone away form his ear when a roar so deafening exploded from his speaker

"But tell you what, you get the old man to call this number within the next..oh thirty minutes, and I'll give her back to you dead or alive. Sound good? Okay prince time starts...now!"

**Click.**

Sting hung up on the outraged Natsu and giggled to himself. He just adored playing with that boy, his pain was absolutely entertaining. Sting looked over at the poor girl who had stopped breathing nearly fifteen seconds ago. He shook his head, as if annoyed, and turned to the closest gorilla.

"Get her breathing again, I haven't finished with her just yet."

Natsu stared at the phone in his hand, a white noise surrounding him, the rage had taken over. Gildarts had to shake him by the shoulders before he snapped out of it.

"They have her. And I'm going to kill them all. "

Jellal stepped forward the same determination upon his face, though nothing could compare to the rage that was emitting fro Natsu.

"Then let me take you there Prince of the Dragons. It is time to save your princess and finish this."

Neither Gildarts nor Gray made any objections, they had heard the phone call since Natsu had put on speaker, but Gildarts pressed speed dial on his phone and waited patiently as it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Lisanna, it's me. Lucy has been captured. You need to get here now."

Natsu's and Gray's head snapped up at the sound of Lisanna's name but Gildarts ignored both if them.

"I'll be on the next flight."

**Click.**

Gildarts pressed another button on his phone before Natsu could question him. The other line picked up and Gildarts started speaking in rapid fire, Natsu was just barely able to keep up with his words,

"This is Gildarts of the F.B.I. Codename Crash reporting in with an urgent matter that the chief needs to know immediately. Lucy Heartfilia has been compromised and being held for ransom. Agent Lisanna Strauss has already been notified. Requesting back-up."

**to be continued...**

**Mwhahahahaha! Bet you never saw that coming:) well there was no fluff but trust me all you romantics within the next two chapters some lovens is gonna happen!**

**Till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	12. Scream

**Hey everybody! I want thank y'all for all of the amazing reviews so far:) So this week is crazy busy and I didnt have a lot of time to prepare a new chapter so it's gonna be a little short this go round...sorry: / Anyways...despite being crazy busy I only have a week and a half left of my first semester of college before I'm out of school for Christmas break (THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS!) ahem, well I hope y'all enjoy:)**

**On with the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 12: Scream**

_last time..._

"This is Gildarts of the F.B.I. Codename Crash reporting in with an urgent matter that the chief needs to know immediately. Lucy Heartfilia has been compromised and being held for ransom. Agent Lisanna Strauss has already been notified. Requesting back-up."

**Back at Fairy Tail...**

Natsu's heart was in turmoil, but his mind was clear in his objective: Lucy. The race back to Fairy Tail was silent, except for Gray calling ahead to Mira so she could make sure the boss was ready for when they arrived; and that they would explain after. By the time Makarov was handed Natsu's cell they only had 5 minutes lefts according to Sting's count down. The boss put it on speaker phone when on the second ring Sting picked up.

"Almost didn't make it." his voice was almost strained.

"We had plenty of time left." Makarov stated simply. Business like.

"Oh, no Makarov. Not you, kitten here was almost lost to us. But we managed to get her breathing again."

The room turned to ice. Natsu roared and punched the wall he had been leaning against. When he pulled his fist away a large crater was left in the foundation.

Sting had obviously heard and chuckled, "Fear not Natsu she's alive, in fact she just woke back up. Kitten darling why don't you say something so your princey know I'm not lying?"

Everyone held their breath but Lucy didn't say a word.

"I said speak." Sting growled. It was feint but Natsu had heard it. The sound of breaking bone.

Lucy screamed, sending shivers of pain through Natsu's body. Levi let out a hopeless sob, while Erza comforted her grinding her own teeth.

"Good girl." Sting praised Lucy like she was an obedient dog.

Natsu had been so focused on the sounds of Lucy in pain that he hadn't noticed Makarov's reaction. Murder was intent on his face.

His voice was like steel, "Boy. You have just warranted your own death and of those who have assisted you in harming _my_ child. Stay put boy, I'll be there soon, and then we can talk face to face." The boss hung up on the bastard that had succeeded in sending one of the most dangerous men alive over the edge.

The tone dial was the only sound that could be heard as Makarov turned his back to the others. Erza, Gildarts, Gray, Jellal, Levi, Mira, Elfman, and Natsu waited in silent shock and anger for their boss to give the order.

He simply said, "Go."

They all moved at once, knowing exactly what needed to be done. The Dragon's were at war now and all that would be left of their enemies would be nothing but burned scabs on the earth's surface. No mercy.

**To be continued...**

**till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	13. Prince in the Storm

**Aloha, mi amigos y amigas! Hahaha I thought I might greet everyone with my poor example of the Spanish language. I took three years of Spanish and yet that sentence is all I can muster. (pretty sure Aloha is Hawaiian) It's truly a sad thing. So today, the day that I am writing this is Sunday and it is raining like crazy outside. Tomorrow is Monday the day I would originally update this chapter but because of finals I am updating a day early. The rain gave me inspiration in the middle of studying for exams (okay really I was on YouTube)...Anyways...**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 13: Prince in the Storm**

_last time..._

The tone dial was the only sound that could be heard as Makarov turned his back to the others. Erza, Gildarts, Gray, Jellal, Levi, Mira, Elfman, and Natsu waited in silent shock and anger for their boss to give the order.

He simply said, "Go."

They all moved at once, knowing exactly what needed to be done. The Dragon's were at war now and all that would be left of their enemies would be nothing but burned scabs on the earth's surface. No mercy.

**In the warehouse basement...**

When Lucy awoke she was alone in the same room she had been in for the past several hours. The sound of rain clinking against the metal building echoed throughout the concrete room. Everything hurt, but it soon became white noise in the background to the panic that suddenly consumed her. Memories of before her last black out suddenly came rushing back.

Sting.

Pain.

Prince.

Screaming.

She cringed into herself causing broken bones and ripped skin to protest, with a harsh cry she thrashed against the ropes binding her arms behind the metal chair she sat on. A large man dressed in a white fitted T and black suit pants walked into the room. His eyes hidden behind sunglasses, he had obviously heard her. But Lucy kept struggling, the ropes starting to cut into her wrists, the man slapped her across the face when she wouldn't comply to his demand for silence. But still she fought. She had to escape. She screamed louder this time when the chair dumped over and the gorilla man kicked her in the stomach.

"Enough!" the man grabbed her by her hair and dragged her bound form across the floor to a faucet attached to the wall she hadn't seen earlier. He dropped her under the spout as he turned it on, icy water soaking her to the bone.

"Marco. Did I give you permission to continue?" the giant man stilled when Sting's voice carried from the doorway.

"Uh, no sir. But she was trying to escape and kept screaming. Sir."

The water had made it into her mouth, causing her to gag, making her unable to see Sting cross the room in less than three strides and brake the gorilla's neck. Another man dressed similarly to Marco came in and removed the body as Sting turned the water off.

"I'm so sorry Kitten, I came as quickly as I could."

Sting tried to touch her but she cringed away from his hand. He smiled in a twisted sorrowful manner, but continued to reach behind her. He hauled her back to a sitting position holding the back of her chair and proceeded to drag the metal chair back to were it had originally been. Lucy felt tears start to slide down her swollen cheeks. The monster noticed and knelt beside her, hushing away the sobs that had started to rack through her body.

"Now, now my darling if you would only tell me the pass code for your' father's safe there would be no more pain. I would treat you like the princess you are."

Lucy shook her head weakly but the defiance was obvious. Sting bared his teeth at her.

"Much more of this and you will die. I do not want to see that happen Lucy."

Lucy was astonished at his use of her name but she refused to read anything into his meaningful words. He could not be trusted.

"Lucy, I" Sting had placed his hand on her cheek and had brought his face close to hers. Their lips almost brushing as he spoke.

**KABOOM!**

Sting froze as chaos could be heard from the floors above them.

He stood and began to make his way to the door, when he looked back at Lucy slumped over in defeat in her binds. He walked back to her and raised her chin gently, surprising even himself as he kissed her lips tenderly. Ignoring the disgust forming on her face he left her there to see what the commotion was.

**On the main floor of the Warehouse...**

Erza stood surrounded by goons of who were members of this evil alliance. When the Dragons had ambushed the warehouse both her and Jellal were at the front of the party, but once the goons started flooding out of the building she had lost sight of everyone else. The rain didn't make it any easier, instantly cooling the air and causing the ground beneath their feet to turn to mud. The rescue party had managed to just get inside the building when reinforcements showed up.

"Laxus! Find Natsu he went after Dreyar" The sight of the blonde rogue was something Erza never expected to be so appreciative of.

He had come in full arms with his personal crew of Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen, all skilled martial artists that were beyond deadly. He nodded to Erza in silent recognition and disappeared into the chaos.

"Erza look-out!" while she had been assessing the battle Erza had grown careless in her initial surroundings. Jellal appeared out of nowhere and stopped a man from running her through with a hunters knife. Jellal quickly took out the goon evading the outstretched attack and twisting the armed hand into it's owner. The man slumped to the ground clutching his chest as blood began to stain the dead man's shirt.

Erza in silent appreciation tentatively smiled at her savior and continued with the battle. Her eyes locked on Minerva, a foe that she had expected to already have escaped, Erza began to fight her way to the villain intent on bringing her down.

**In the midst of the chaos...**

Laxus was pissed. He had horrible timing and his gramps used it against him on a regular basis. But when he had showed up at the bar, it was deserted and his cheeky boss sent him with an uncharacteristic anger to this address; Laxus became determined to defeat this enemy. Out loud he would never confess such feelings of loyalty to the man he dreamed of surpassing. But his family was in danger and he would do everything in his power to destroy every single damn one of these worms. These insignificant sons of bitches that dared cross the Dragons.

When he had arrived with Freed and the others chaos had already cracked the earth open and the entrance of the warn down warehouse was littered with bodies and blood. The rain had finally let up but the mud made running harder. A face flashed across his mind and panic pierced his heart.

Erza had told him Natsu had gone off for his father but he had to make sure _she_ was safe first then and only then could he confront his past.

**In the basement...**

Lucy heard familiar voices screaming and the sounds of battle taking place. _I have to get out of here. _She knew that any moment Dreyar or Sting would come in and escape with her, and after Sting...she shuddered. _He can just die that sick bastard. _

A crash and gun shots sounded outside the room's only door and panic caused Lucy to still from struggling against her binds.

"Lucy!" Natsu burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The girl that he had been trying to save and confirm his feelings for, now sat slumped in a metal chair bruised and broken to were he almost didn't recognize her. The hours of torture were evident in the strain of her face and in the tears of happiness that now slipped down from her tired eyes.

"_Natsu_" Lucy sobbed his name and as her head fell in exhaustion he was beside her. She felt him cut the ropes that had barely kept her upright, and her body slip onto the floor. She cried out as broken and bruised parts of her body protested.

"I got you now sweet baby, it's okay you can sleep it's going to be alright." Natsu whispered to her as he scooped her into his arms, and with the grace only a trained athlete could manage ran without jostling her from the room that she wished to forget.

"Lucy I was so scared..." His word's were like a welcome lullaby that let her finally slip into a peaceful slumber.

Natsu stopped talking when he felt her body sag into his arms. She was still breathing so he knew she wasn't dead but his heart rate accelerated at the thought. When the battle had started he had caught sight of Dreyar and followed him until he noticed a heavily guarded stair well and Sting standing in his way. The fight between him and the sleazy bastard had managed to travel all the way down to the basement where Lucy was.

Sting had pulled a gun on him, but he had no chance. Natsu wasn't just called the Prince for his pedigree. Sting was dead or at least unconscious in a bloody puddle down in the basement stairway. Lucy had been his only focus, satisfaction with revenge could come after she was safe and in his arms.

Natsu saw Laxus and almost called out to him, except he seemed preoccupied with slaughtering a man that seemed to have punched Mira in the face. Laxus would have to learn to control his rage when it came to men and Mira but until then the boss would have his hands full. Considering neither of them had clarified their love for each other; feelings that had been so obvious to everyone else.

_Love. _Natsu looked down at the battered blonde in his arms. His scars ached but with the feel of her in arms the pain seemed to dull and a grateful sense of peace overtook him.

_Let's get you out of here, love. _With this thought Natsu ran through the scrapping bodies and found Erza. With the confirmation of Lucy's safety Erza ordered the team to pull back; but there really weren't that many enemies left. Elfman, Laxus, Jellal, Gildarts and Gray managed to take out the rest and start a sweep for Minerva and Dreyar who had evaded everyone and seemed to have escaped.

With their enemy scattered..and splattered across the floor the Dragons left the warehouse. So much had just happened and it was only the beginning. Natsu grimaced at Gildarts remembering that phone call he had made and realized that not only was Lisanna coming to London but so was a support team from the American F.B.I.. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_But.._Natsu smiled down at his sleeping princess and when no one was looking brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. Warmth filled his heart. _Yes, I love you. _

**To be continued...**

**Ahhhh! So this chapter was a pretty big step in the story. But do not fret my lovely readers the ****story is not over yet..hence the to be continued...So please review and tell me what you think and actually what should happen when Lisanna and Natsu see each other again after all this time. I'm so excited for Lucy to wake up to her feelings for a certain someone. Never fear more twist and shock are near!**

**Till next time! **

**(p.s. I guess it is monday now isnt it?:)) **

**Dmayflower**


	14. Waking Up to Love

**Hello Everyone! I want to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I apologize that I did not update this past week. I want to let y'all to know ahead of time that I am already working on a new story that I will release after the new year. As for this series there is still a little ways to go before it comes to it's supposed conclusion. I hope everyone gets everything on their Christmas list and that their New Years is wonderful. ( use alcohol and mistletoe responsibly) To the families in Connecticut, I wish to express my deepest condolences. I know no word's could soothe the pain you must be feeling, but may your' hearts heal and the memories of your loved ones continue to live on. Though this was a tragedy that should have never happened, I would like to point out that it isn't the gun's fault that it's owner was a bastard. It's the people behind the trigger not the actual weapon that's the issue. Demand a plan to prevent people like that to take away our loved ones. **

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 14: Waking Up to Love**

_last time..._

_But.._Natsu smiled down at his sleeping princess and when no one was looking brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. Warmth filled his heart. _Yes, I love you._

**At the Hospital - 3 days later...**

Lucy stared up at the white ceiling of her hospital room. She was trying desperately to distract herself from the plaster covering half her body and the two needles poking from her arm. She shuddered as she barely felt the catheter and quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind. Lucy couldn't move with everything being broken so she pretty much had to live with this reality.

She sighed and began to imagine shapes within the white ceiling. The process was maddening.

"Lucy!" a cheerful voice sounded from behind the closed door. Lucy cringed but called out that it was okay to enter.

Mirajane briskly walked in and immediately started to fuss. After assuring her the twentieth time that yes she was comfortable, and yes she had taken her medication, did Lucy notice the man standing in the doorway.

"Leave her be Mira. She's obviously not okay." Mira whipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at Laxus who just grinned back. Lucy raised her eyebrows at the scene. She had met Laxus the day she was rescued but it wasn't until yesterday that Cana had filled her in on the Mi-La situation.

"Does Mira like him back?" Lucy had asked

"They're both hopelessly in love with each other, but Laxus is too stupid and Mira wants him to make the first move! The day they end up together will be a day worth celebrating."

Lucy had chuckled at Cana's exasperation, but it seemed the two were going to make it just fine...sooner or later. She had many visitors over the past three days, but they were quick visits that were used for updates on the situation back at headquarters.

The truth had finally been revealed and in all honesty Lucy felt bruised, battered, and slightly betrayed. Lisanna her best friend was an agent of the FBI and her god-father Gildarts was not only an agent as well but also a legend of the so called 'underworld'. Before Lucy had left the states her father had briefly explained the necessity of keeping his funds secret and safe. But never had she expected for her entire life to be a dupe. Everything had been a lie, a ruse to ferret out Dreyar through her.

Surprisingly though Lucy forgave them. Her father, for not being a father, Lisanna and Gildarts for lying to her even though they were all she had left. Lucy had yet to grieve for her deceased father but she wanted to wait until they came to visit.

If they would ever show up. Lucy pouted, even Natsu had been scarce the past two days.

"Lucy?" Lucy startled slightly realizing that Mira was peering over her in concern.

"Sorry, Mira did you say something?" her blue eyes crinkled when she smiled at her battered friend.

Mira placed a chair next to Lucy's bedside and elegantly sat down.

"Why don't you get some rest sweetie, you look exhausted." Lucy nodded and started to relax into a light doze.

When Lucy had been brought to the hospital, for a while it had been touch and go as the doctors rushed to drain her lungs from water intake and plug all of the holes in her body. In all she had 7 broken fingers, 3 missing finger nails, a broken leg that required emergency surgery, a broken wrist, two broken ribs, several lacerations and cuts, two black eyes, a swollen jaw, and bloodied lip. She looked like a gang rape victim that had been hit by a car. Thank the Lord that those evil men hadn't touched her in that way.

Mira's eyes flashed in silent rage, if they had done such a cruel thing to this child...no, it hadn't happened there was no need to be angry at dead men. That's what they were too. Dead. The dragon's hadn't left anyone alive, but several had escaped including Dreyar and Minerva. It wouldn't be the last they heard from them either, Mira was sure of it.

Natsu and the Gildarts had volunteered to begin the hunt, when Lisanna had arrived with an eager group of American federal agents. Mira was happy to see her sister, but very disappointed that Lisanna had not told her of her true intention when she had left years ago.

It didn't matter now anyways. The boss was skillfully playing ambassador to the Americans and they would soon be out of their hair. But Lisanna's presence had caused another form of tension. Mira braved a glance at the now dozing Lucy who she had instructed to rest a few moments ago. The day after Lucy was stabilized in the hospital, Natsu returned to Fairy Tail to face his past. The gang had held their breath as Lisanna approached the man and had greeted him like a long lost brother. They had gone somewhere private to talk, and Mira had become increasingly nervous.

She would never tell Natsu but she had seen him kiss the unconscious Lucy and had seen the way he had cared for her even after she was in the hospital. But she also knew what Lisanna had meant to him and that caused some worry. But the pair had emerged from the back room with an air of contentment. Lisanna later told Mira that Natsu and her were never getting back together and that Natsu had even told her he was in love with Lucy.

"Have you told her this?' Lisanna had asked

Natsu blushed and avoided eye contact, "Sort of, but I need to say it properly. I'm serious about her Lisanna. I want you to know you'll always be special to me but Lucy...this incident has proven to me that I cant live without her."

Mira and Lisanna had squealed in delight over Natsu's resolve and were already planning their wedding imagining, precious blonde babies.

Mira brushed Lucy's bangs from her forehead and sighed in contentment. She knew Lucy was beginning to awaken to feelings for the pink haired man, it was only a matter of time before it was official. Mira glanced back at Laxus and blushed as she realized he was staring at her with eyes that beckoned to her very soul.

_Please make a move.._

Laxus broke eye contact and hated himself for being a coward. He could see the yearning in Mirajane's eyes. He wanted her, and even other parts of his anatomy were beginning to feel the effects of her presence.

_Whoa! Down boy, you haven't even told her your feelings yet._

Laxus gritted his teeth. This was it, he was gonna tell her right now and they would go somewhere quiet and private to finally live out every fantasy he had of Mira and her sumptuous body. Laxus straightened his chin and faced the blue eyed angel in front of him and cleared his throat to get her attention. She had looked back to Lucy when he had broken eye contact but now her eyes were fixated on him. Her gaze swept over his body and a heat of love and lust enveloped them both.

"**I'm a barbie girl in a barbie worlllddd!" **

Mira's face turned bright red as she suddenly started to scramble for her cellphone. Laxus had to force his mouth to close. He looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

_I'm gonna kill whoever that is._

"Yeah...okay...

Mira looked up at the now scowling Laxus.

"I'll let him know." She hung up the phone and sighed in disappointment. So close, oh so close, he almost made a move.

"Laxus." The giant man crossed his arms over his chest and grunted to say he was listening.

"The boss needs you to head over to the warehouse. Something came up and they need an extra pair of eyes." Mira refused to look him in the eyes. She didn't trust herself to not to ask him to stay.

Laxus hesitated before he shoved away from the door. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun the shocked woman till their bodies were pressed close to each other.

"Wha-" Laxus cut her off, slamming his lips onto hers. The kiss started urgent and angry but when Mira started kissing him back the big man's lips softened. Her hands latched into his hair pulling him down over her. He grunted in approval as his own arms snaked around her body, locking each other in a death grip.

When they broke apart they still held each other, gasping for air. Mira giggled and Laxus grinned.

"It's about time." Mira kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back from the blonde. He for the briefest moment looked confused but Mira smiled at him in reassurance.

Laxus hugged her to him for the briefest second before he released her promising to be back as soon as he could.

Mira watched as the love of her life leave in hurried steps. She waited till she couldn't hear his footsteps before she collapsed into the chair she had just moments before, that breathe taking kiss, been sitting in.

A blush erupted on her already flushed face. She forced a giggle from making it past her lips. It was a wonder Lucy hadn't woken up with all of the noise her and Laxus had made. Mira peered over at the sleeping blonde and heaved a sigh of relief only to become flustered again.

_That was amazing! _Mira smiled to herself and silently hummed a love song, thanking her silly ring tone and the boss for their interruption.

**Okay! Another chapter done. I will release the next chapter on the 31'st and a sneak preview at the new story I'm working on. Have an amazing Christmas! **

**Till next time.**

**Dmayflower**


	15. Unrequited

**Hey Everybody! So it's New Years Eve the House is in recess and it feels like the country has officially gone down the crapper. The little things in life feel insignificant right now but I believe it's the little things in life that make living worth while. Examples would reading updates and reviews and lots and lots of pain medication. Odd to add that to the list but alas I had a small surgery yesterday and I feel like my arm is about to fall off...I digress. The new year always brings new opportunities and hopefully that includes surviving whatever "apocalypse" they have lined up for us on the world calender. I hope y'all enjoy this evening please _don't_ drink and drive! Also like always, please review!**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 15: Unrequited**

_last time..._

Surprisingly though Lucy forgave them. Her father, for not being a father, Lisanna and Gildarts for lying to her even though they were all she had left. Lucy had yet to grieve for her deceased father but she wanted to wait until they came to visit.

If they would ever show up. Lucy pouted, even Natsu had been scarce the past two days.

**Hospital Lobby...**

Natsu waited with Gildarts as Lisanna checked them into the visitors desk of the hospital. They had dropped the FBI agents off at the airport before they had come, and Natsu was honestly exhausted. It had been two weeks since the warehouse war and finally the Americans had decided that there was nothing more to investigate. Lisanna had opted to stay behind for final clean up and getting the last of the statements.

Natsu sneaked a look over at the burly man that he stood beside. Gildarts had all but disappeared when the other agents had arrived, only telling the boss what he was up to. Come to find out that he had gone after Dreyar and Minerva. Natsu had wanted in on the search party but Makarov needed him to stay and keep the Americans in check. Natsu however was sure that Gildarts was just trying to avoid the boss.

_I'd be scared of the boss too, unleashing federal agents on your own gang. _

Despite that being the case Natsu knew that the older man had his reason's for calling in back-up. Considering that Lucy was under surveillance and Lisanna being in charge of watching over her it was only natural to call in the cavalry.

But it was over, _thank the Lord, _now they just needed to get Lucy better and back home. Back home. Natsu wondered which home she would return to, the thought of her leaving caused a black hole to form in the bottom of his stomach.

Lisanna signaled at them that it was okay to go in. The trio moved silently down the hall and rode the elevator to the third floor. Wendy had been discharged two days ago, having been deemed stable and just needing lots of bed rest. Lucy however had been a little worse off and still needed to stay for a follow up. From the reports of her visitors the girl was itching to be out of bed and into some fresh air.

Lisanna hesitated outside the door to Lucy's room. Gildarts placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and they entered the room. Lisanna noticed that Natsu hadn't entered with them, and she deeply appreciated the privacy he was giving. She took a deep breathe and turned to face the blonde she called best friend.

"Hey" Lucy's voice was groggy no doubt from the pain killers but the relief in her eyes was evident. It made Lisanna feel even more guilty.

"Hey!" Gildarts sat in the chair next to his god-daughters bed and Lisanna sat on the edge, placing a hand over Lucy's.

"It's about damn time, you guys." Tears brimmed in the blonde's eyes and Lisanna felt her own tears form.

"Sorry it took so long squirt, I know you've been waiting." Gildarts smiled at Lucy and she nodded finally letting her pent up grief spill over. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Lisanna hugged her battered friend.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Lisanna nodded her head into Lucy's shoulder. Murmuring comforting words to soothe the quakes running through Lucy's body.

Gildarts sat in solemn silence. The girl had lost everything, her father, her home, and her peace of mind. The man gritted his teeth in frustration. By the time he had gotten to the end of his trial, Dreyar was gone. He knew that the bastard hadn't given up and it was only a matter of time before he reared his ugly head back up again.

_This time I'll be ready for him. _

The two women before him sobbed and he let them until the tears were all dried up. After a while Gildart's stepped out of the room and joined Natsu; Lucy and Lisanna had started catching up and there was no way he was going to get involved with any more emotional girly stuff.

Natsu nodded his head at him and Gildarts grunted a greeting. The men sat on a bench waiting as the sound of giggling could be heard from Lucy's room.

"So.." Gildarts sensed Natsu turn his head towards him, acknowledging his words.

"Everything worked out between you two." Gildarts motioned towards the door with his fingers.

Natsu humphed "With Lisanna? Yeah everything's fine."

Gildarts nodded "And Lucy? Have you told her yet? You know that you love her?"

The older man peeked over at Natsu to see red creeping up to the man's face. Gildarts grinned to himself, Natsu may be full grown but his heart was still young.

"I...no I haven't."

Gildarts turned in his seat to face him completely. "Then let me warn you now. You will tell her your feelings and be honest with not only her but yourself. Natsu, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down. I'm her father figure and I plan on living up to the title."

Natsu nodded in acceptance his face slightly paled.

_Smart man._

Natsu returned his focus back to Lucy's door. They had been in there for a long time and he didn't blame the girls for wanting to catch up. But he really wanted to see Lucy. Natsu hadn't had time to visit her since she was admitted.

_Lucy. _

Natsu yearned to see her, to hold her, and to kiss her again. Soon enough, he reassured himself, soon enough.

Lucy sighed with contentment and looked up at Lisanna. They had been talking for a while now and it was obvious that nothing had changed between them. They would always be the best of friends.

"So Natsu really did that?" Lisanna was looking down at her hands. Lucy nodded remembering waking up to find Natsu half naked in her bed.

"Yeah I don't remember being brought back to the apartment but when I woke up...it was_ interesting_"

Lisanna giggled, "I bet!"

"Yeah, he's really nice and lately...I don't know Lisanna I..." Lucy peeked up at her suddenly remembering that Mira had told her about Natsu's and Lisanna's history.

Lisanna smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand in reassurance "Lucy don't be insecure. I know exactly what you are thinking and it's okay. I don't feel that way about him anymore...and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either."

Lucy blushed, she wasn't even really sure about her own feelings. Natsu had been a stranger just a few months ago and now Lucy felt like she had known him her whole life.

"Well I will have to hear it from him, but until then I will stay unrequited." The thought of Natsu actually having feelings for her sent her mind reeling.

A brief memory flashed across Lucy's mind but she shook it off. No way Natsu had kissed her, that was just an impossible dream...

**To be continued...**

**Okay! So that's all for this week. Now for the sneak peek of my upcoming series, it will be a Fairy Tail fanfic! I don't know what the title will be yet but if y'all think of a good one pm me to let me know! Also please review to say what you think about the chapter, it makes my day reading those reviews. Anyways on with the sneak peek!**

**Mount Olympus...**

Zeus passed through the great hall of his chambers. The Oracle's had just left, having had delivered a prophecy he had wished to have been of gladder tidings. Hera entered through the sheer drapes that adorned the entrance to his sanctuary. Zeus ignored her and continued his pacing.

"My Lord what ails you at this late hour."

Zeus looked out to the night sky, realizing that his daughter Artemis was surely half way through her nightly hunt.

Hera rubbed her hand gently along his bicep but he pulled away from her touch,

"My Queen, I must ask you to leave me this night. I have much to ponder." Hera's form stilled and an aura of darkness began to form.

"Zeus. You offend me with this rejection, you are willing to coddle nymphs but have no time for your wife!?" the goddess began to stomp from the room when her lecherous husband spun her around by her shoulders.

"You will not tempt my anger Hera! You will leave me be this night and on the rising of Apollo's chariot I will seek your counsel." Hera paled at her husbands intensity and bowed in submission.

Zeus stormed through his chambers. Hera's insolence had angered him when his patience was already dwindling.

A scene flashed across his eyes as the Oracle's prophecy resurfaced to his forethought.

A beautiful blonde girl ran through a meadow, her clothing not of this time, but he knows her somehow. Her brown eyes tease him and suddenly he knows who she is. Though her body is that of a mortal and the time is not of the present but the future, her soul and slumbering power is evident in her playful orbs.

She is Aphrodite. But that is not her mortal name, no the name that she is known by in that time and in that life is, Lucy.

**Coming soon...;)**

**till next time! **

**Dmayflower**


	16. To Decide

**Hey Everyone! So I'm sure everyone who signed up to receive alerts was very confused last week. I apologize I had some technical difficulty with Doc Manager. I don't know if it is completely fixed. If you received an email that chapter 16 was updated but you didn't see it, that is because the preview is no longer there 16 is now 15. This is a new chapter and if you haven't already read last weeks update go check it out! Today I will release my new story Fate's Cruel Love. My internet hasn't been working so that is way this chapter is late: /**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 16: To Decide**

_last time..._

A brief memory flashed across Lucy's mind but she shook it off. No way Natsu had kissed her, that was just an impossible dream...

**Fairy Tail Bar...**

Lucy sat at the bar in a pair of sophie shorts and a Texas Rangers T-shirt. It had been 3 weeks since she was released from the hospital, and really that's all she could manage to fit over all the plaster that still covered her.

Coming home had been a joyous day but she couldn't find a single moment of peace. She needed help bathing and going to the restroom much to her mortification. But Mira and Lisanna were willing to help and she was very grateful.

Another sigh escaped Lucy's lips as she remembered her first night back in her apartment. Natsu had insisted on helping her bathe, Erza had nearly killed him. It wasn't like he was trying to be perverted; the look in his eyes had sent a shiver through her body.

A blush crept up her neck, Natsu's eyes had been so pure with emotion. When Natsu, Gildarts and Lisanna came to the hospital they had spent several hours talking. Lucy knew that she had a wonderful time catching up with Lisanna, but she could hardly remember considering her conversation with Natsu.

Had taken his time in coming out with what he needed to say but when he did his words had stilled Lucy's heart.

"Lucy I know we've only known each other for a short while...but in this short time the you that I have come to know I don't know if I could live without...what I'm trying to say is, Lucy I love you."

He had told her she could take her time to think over her reply. That was three weeks ago.

Lucy didn't know why she was hesitating. She knew she loved him too, despite such an inconsiderable truth . It was obvious she was scared.

Her entire life there had been no truth, no peace, but now...and with Natsu. Could she really trust this to be real?

Mira placed a mug of jasmine tea in front of the conflicted blonde. Lucy despite her injuries was truly a beautiful person. Love was her halo in the glow that surrounded her, but internal conflict stormed in her eyes.

Mira sighed along with Lucy. Love truly wasn't complicated if she would just open her heart and trust Natsu to cherish it.

The white haired woman glance over at Laxus who was conversing with Freed and Cana across the room. It had taken a while for her to finally accept her feelings for the man. But she was happy now and if only Lucy could feel this contentment as well. If only she would just decide...

**To be continued...**

**Okay you guys another chapter completed! There isn't much left till the grand finale. I hope y'all enjoyed it please Review!**

**Till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	17. Goodbye

**Hey! So it's midnight and tomorrow I drive back to school so I am super tired. But never fear! Instant coffee is here! This stuff is crazy strong and I'm drinking it black so you can only imagine. Anyways, last chapter was unreasonably short and reading a few days ago I kicked myself for it...so this update will be a tad bit longer:D I have had a bit of inspiration for this chapter in surprisingly Cinderella. A classic that one must sometimes, on those special days, go back and relive all of those wonderful Disney moments from our childhood. Okay so to get back on topic yes, Cindy helped me out this go round and I must thank her for famously losing her glass slipper and her prince for searching for the owner...**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 17: Goodbye**

_last time..._

He had told her she could take her time to think over her reply. That was three weeks ago.

Lucy didn't know why she was hesitating. She knew she loved him too, despite such an inconsiderable truth . It was obvious she was scared.

**In the rain 1 year later...**

Natsu stared after the cab that was now driving away with the girl of his dreams inside it. How this had happened he couldn't really comprehend, after all they had been laughing and kissing only the day before. He had known she was hiding something from him but he had chosen not to pry, afraid that what his heart was saying was right.

He lifted his face to allow the pouring rain to directly assault his face, completely concealing the silent tears that fell from his closed eyes. Never had pain been so raw as what he was feeling at this moment. Never had he truly felt heartbreak as when she told him goodbye and with her own free will left him.

Natsu opened his mouth to scream her name with the agony that was pounding his heart into shattered pieces, but only silence greeted the sounds of thunder.

Why? What had he done wrong? They had genuine feelings for each other and had been living in her apartment above the bar for a little under a year together. She had finally opened up to him and had realized that not only did she love him, but that he loved her with mind, body and soul.

Her laughter had brought sunshine, her smile and sent his knees buckling, her touch had him on several nights taking cold showers to prevent himself from scaring her. He was gentle and she had appreciated it, but when passion had erupted between the two, only fire could second their brilliance.

Last night had been their very first time to have sex. It had been awkward but once they had discovered the rhythm of their intertwined bodies it became something so intimate and beautiful that no words could be spoken.

It was true love. But a something had happened and now she was gone and his heart with her.

No he would not allow this to happen. He would not sit and watch another person leave his life while he cowered with self-denial. He was going to fight for this love. He was going to fight for Lucy.

**A week ago...**

Lucy stared at the cell phone in her hand. A year and half ago she had come to London, met Natsu and everyone, been kidnapped, rescued, and fell in love. Now she had completed her internship, albeit a little early, and was working full time downstairs at the bar.

She had made plans to transfer to officially live in London so that she could stay with Natsu. The paperwork and everything seemed to be going okay, and Lisanna had given her blessing since they were graduating in a few months anyways. Lucy could complete her final hours online.

But she had just received this phone call and it seemed everything was crumbling around her. It was Sting.

How the son of a whore was still alive, Lucy had no earthly idea, but he was and now he was black mailing her. Somehow Sting had managed to find substantial evidence against The Dragons to prove their involvement with the incident a year ago.

He was going to expose her new family, destroy their lives, unless she returned to the states and handed her fathers money over to him. The rat seemed to have double crossed his boss and now wanted all of the money for himself. It didn't matter, she had a week to return alone, or her friends and Natsu would all be in serious trouble.

She had to tell Natsu. But if she did she knew that he was rush out to get rid of Sting for good, only causing more issues. Sting had warned her that he had eyes watching their every move, he could turn in the evidence faster than Natsu could get to the United States.

So Lucy would sacrifice herself, her love, her heart, in order to save the people she loved. It was worth it. Looking over at her sleeping roommate, Lucy smiled as a tear escaped. This was going to destroy her and him. She knew that once she left even if he forgave her, Sting and Dreyar would make sure she wouldn't live to see him again.

Lucy buried her head in her hands.

_It's...He's worth it._

Lucy did everything in her power to keep a normal facade about herself for that week as she secretly made preparations to leave. She expected the hurt looks, and for Natsu to tip toe around her to make her happy. What she hadn't expected was for her to crumble in his arms and give in to his irresistible touch.

She lost her virginity that night. Having done so with someone she loved should have brought a peaceful happiness about her. But it just induced vomiting and tremors. The pain was making her physically ill.

Then the time came for her to leave. That was the scariest moment of her life. It had turned into a giant argument that included screaming and tears, pleading and running away. Natsu had chased after her but she managed to get into the waiting cab before he could reach her and change her mind.

_I'm going to die for you so please! Let me go! _

The blonde sat hunched in the cab's back seat and sobbed.

_Natsu natsu natsu natsu natsu natsu natsu natsu NATSU!_

**Dallas Texas...**

Sting looked out the window of the limousine that was now driving him to his hotel. One of his men had just let him know that Lucy Heartfilia had managed to successfully leave Fairy Tail alone and that she would be boarding a plane in less than twenty minutes.

He chuckled grimly to fool the eyes watching him, for there were many waiting to strike, but on the inside he was pacing restlessly. His kitten would be here soon, soon she would be his and only his.

**To be continued...**

**Okay till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	18. Chasing After You

**Hey everybody. So I am soooo late updating and I deeply apologize. These past two weeks have been insane. Next update might be a little late also...not because I want to but I'm going to be very busy catching up on school work and projects. I promise to update as soon as possible! Okay without further ado...**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or the Hilton**

**Chapter 18: Chasing after You**

_last time..._

Sting looked out the window of the limousine that was now driving him to his hotel. One of his men had just let him know that Lucy Heartfilia had managed to successfully leave Fairy Tail alone and that she would be boarding a plane in less than twenty minutes.

**Dallas, Hilton Hotel**

Lucy paced the length of the Hilton Hotel's grand suite. She had arrived in Texas five hours ago, and the moment she had stepped off the plane she herself being "escorted" by a group of men that could have easily been hired mercenaries dressed in Calvin Klein suites. An odd site since most of them looked like evolution hadn't been too kind to their faces. She cringed at the memory of one them, though he wasn't super tall or resembled a gorilla his whole aura had been one of indifferent brutality.

_Rogue, that was what he introduced himself as... such a weirdo. _

The drive through the city had been uneventful except for the 5 o'clock traffic and the unnecessarily rough... "escorting". For her "safety".

_Oh I feel so safe. I'm being blackmailed and I kidnapped myself to now be a prisoner of a psycho that should be dead instead of destroying my life! _

Lucy let out a frustrated huff. She stopped where she was and looked around the suite. It must be really expensive and honestly she didn't understand why they were giving her the royal treatment.

_Just a really fancy prison cell. Is this were I'm going to die? _

She shook her head as if to escape the thought. A wanna-be gorilla mercenary had brought her food two hours ago but she hadn't touched it. She didn't trust Sting or that Rogue guy. Considering what Sting was doing to her the last time they were face to face there was no way she was going to eat anything they brought her.

Her mind was blank with fatigue and unfortunately hunger. It was no time to be worried about trivial needs she chastised herself. She needed to escape. To find a way to Lisanna or anyone really and get these sons of bitches put behind bars...

_Oh. My. God. Lucy my girl you are a genius! Okay! They want me they can have me but their going to regret it. _

Thoughts and plans began to filter through her mind as she sat at the edge of the king sized bed. A dangerous grin spread across her face and she allowed herself to lay back against the mattress.

_Karma is a bitch, but I'm worse. Sting Eucliffe, you will regret the day you messed with this Kitten. _

**Dallas Airport...**

Natsu stepped off the plane and went to grab his duffel bag off the conveyer belt. His cell-phone buzzed and he answered after checking the caller ID. Gildarts.

"Hey...yeah I just got off the plane. Okay... I'll see you there."

Natsu had contacted Gildarts to get his help trying to intercept Lucy at the airport knowing she would be coming to Dallas. This was were her college was, were she grew up, the only place he could think she would run to.

Gildarts had agreed, but just as Natsu was about to board the midnight flight to America the older man called him. Lucy had been taken out of the airport by a bunch of men in black suits. None of them were federal agents and one of them was Rogue Cheney; Sting Eucliffe's right hand man.

They had moved so quickly Gildarts couldn't call back up or get close enough to extract the blonde whose face had betrayed her utter terror. This news had changed everything.

Lucy hadn't left because she didn't love him. Something had happened where she was now tangled with the very people who had put her in the hospital and had inflicted serious emotional trauma he had to helped to heal. Now it was up to Natsu to save her again, and this time he was going to make sure they were all dead and stayed dead.

What sucked for the bad guys was that he had the backing of one of the top FBI agents that also happened to be a legendary mafia assassin.

_Lucy I'm coming. _

Natsu slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the airport exit. Hailing a cab he gave the driver an address and sat back in the faded taxi leather. A thought occurred to him and he pulled his cell-phone out of the pocket of his faded jeans.

_I wonder if he's still in the States..._

Natsu waited as he listened to the ring tone until a man picked up with a gruff hello.

"Laxus."

**To be continued...**

**till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	19. Game Changer

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I want to clear up something from last chapter that was asked about. Natsu and Laxus are not FBI agents, Laxus being in America will be explained in the story. Gildarts is however an agent that also happens to be a legend in the 'underworld', refer to earlier chapters for further questions or just ask me:) **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, any hotel, establishment or business used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 19: Game Changer**

_last time..._

Thoughts and plans began to filter through her mind as she sat at the edge of the king sized bed. A dangerous grin spread across her face and she allowed herself to lay back against the mattress.

_Karma is a bitch, but I'm worse. Sting Eucliffe, you will regret the day you messed with this Kitten. _

**In the Hilton Hotel 2 days later...**

Rogue sat at the far edge of the bar watching as Sting stumbled over his words and fumbled like an idiot before the vixen that was Lucy Heartfilia. For someone that had just been blackmailed and held prisoner for the past two days, she seemed pretty well stable.

_That's when you know to really watch'em. Something about that girl screams trouble. _

It had taken him by surprise when Lucy had been waiting for him fully dressed in cocktail attire asking to meet with Sting. Rogue had told her to wait as he had one of the guys get him on the cell. Rogue knew for a fact the moment that Lucy had walked on American soil that Sting had been pacing restlessly.

_The fool would ruin himself over this obsession_. Rogue sighed over his dry martini. He took a sip and grimaced at the burn. Really dry martini.

It was the look in her eyes that had unsettled him. Though he did not show it on his face, her's was calm. Completely composed and ready to face her enemies. Only someone that had been in this business their entire life would know what that look signified.

_Lucy Heartfilia has a plan and is extremely dangerous. Maybe I'll just watch and see what happens from here. Sting has become a nuisance; cocky prick ordering me around. _

Sting was now hailing the bartender leaning against the counter. What happened next caught him off guard, Rogue wasn't able to compose himself fast enough and he saw the triumph in her eyes. The wench had winked at him, a grin on her face and a hand on Sting's thigh.

_Okay. Show me your game girl. _

**In a Denny's...**

Natsu sat in the room's corner booth tapping his booted feet in irritated impatience. It's been two days. Laxus was meeting him and Gildarts here to discuss their next move. One thing they had all learned was the best way to stay hidden was within a crowd, not behind a seemingly secure door.

He had been the first to arrive, but Gildarts had come not long after. Now if Laxus would show up they could actually get to work. Laxus walked through the Denny's front doors and sat down in a huff, ignoring Natsu's remark of being late. Natsu saw Gildarts and Laxus exchange a look but decided to ignore it. They got down to business sharing information and making a plan.

Within the past 24 hours Natsu had managed to locate Sting Eucliffe and his posse. Gildarts had gotten a couple of his people into the building. Some as guests others as staff. Now it was just a matter of the extraction.

That was were Laxus would come in. They needed his brute strength on this mission. While he distracted the first line of defense, Natsu would sneak in through the back and find Lucy. Gildarts would be waiting with a small team for back up in case of emergency. But they would be the ones to grab Lucy the moment Natsu had dropped her at the meeting place.

They had a plan. But the question was when to attack. Gildart's men hadn't contacted him yet on the situation inside the hotel. Waiting, was the hardest part. Natsu could feel his skin itching with irritation. He was practicing extreme self-control at the moment, but he wouldn't advise anyone pushing any buttons any time soon.

**FBI Headquarters...**

She sat at her desk restlessly tapping her pen against the plastic surface, causing an irritating sound that matched her mood. A file lay strewn out before her as she nibbled on her lip. Trying to piece everything together.

She was missing something. Some clue that would explain why she wasn't able to find Dreyar and his allies. Why Sting and Rogue have been spotted in Dallas but no other mafia affiliation seemed to be in the region.

Why MI6 had contacted her superiors asking about a tip that would cause serious international distress if it were true. That the FBI had, without permission, come to London a year ago and had conducted an investigation.

A guy in the cubicle next to her gave her the stink eye. No doubt the tapping was getting on his nerves. She just glared back until her broke eye contact. She scoffed at his weak will. She didn't blame him though, she had Mira's glare.

Speaking of which Laxus and Mira were supposed to be headed back to England from their honeymoon right about now. But instead Laxus was headed to Dallas to meet up with Gildarts. Who refused to tell her the reason why.

She had done some digging and it had only added to her headache. Natsu had arrived in the US and was seen rendezvousing with her brother-in-law and senior officer.

_What the hell is going on. _Lisanna increased the speed on her tapping until she noticed a document barely hidden under the massive pile on her desk. _Oh shit. _

**Till next time...(Which will be soon)**

**Dmayflower:) **


	20. After the Smoke Clears

**Hey everybody! It's been a while since my last update..sorry 'bout that:] My next update will be at the end of next week. Okay here's some background for this chapter: you all know Natsu Gildarts and Laxus are currently planning to save Lucy from Sting and that Lucy is up to something fishy. Well this chapter will center around the after math of the 'battle' and will flashback into the what happened right before...so no confusion!**

**On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 20: After the Smoke Clears**

_last time..._

_What the hell is going on. _Lisanna increased the speed on her tapping until she noticed a document barely hidden under the massive pile on her desk. _Oh shit._

**The Hilton Hotel...**

Lisanna stood next to an ambulance, the last still at the scene, and cursed under her breath. The yellow tape, firetrucks, and several cop cars surrounding the entrance of the hotel had definitely formed a crowd. Dallas hadn't had this much excitement in a long time.

_Whoop-ee so much fucking fun. _Lisanna had the civilian sitting inside the ambulance sign off on his statement of what he had seen and walked away. The chief was still inside the building no doubt looking around for any kind of evidence.

She had ridden along with him to the scene once the call had been made from the Hilton front desk. The front desk guy was now being driven off by the ambulance and now that the injured were taken care of, the investigation could really begin.

It was at 5:30 in the morning when the call had been made but now it was 7. _No sign of the those three, maybe they weren't involved? I hope to God they weren't. _

But this was the hotel that Lucy, according to eye witnesses had been staying in.

_A blonde with shoulder length hair and brown eyes was seen helping other guests get out of the building. Several men had been with her but neither the men described or the girl have been seen. _

Lisanna entered the hotel and stood silently behind the Chief as he talked to another officer. She knew that he had an idea of what was going on, but then again he might just know that she was somehow connected considering the reaction she had when a little girl had asked if Lucy was alright.

_That girl always manages to end up in the middle of a dog fight. Next time I see her I'm going to give her a peace of my mind. If she's still alive...NO! She's alive, I know it. _

"...with this many bullet holes and the fire spreading from the top floor to the fifth it's a wonder if the jack-ass is alive or that this building isn't rubble..Strauss are you listening?"

Lisanna hadn't noticed when the Chief had turned to her and started talking, too lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes Chief, I heard you." he gave her a look and then beckoned for her to follow him as he exited the building, into the fray.

"I want Gildarts here in the next hour. Tell him he better have a good excuse for not showing up to duty, especially since he signed off to run patrol through this area."

Lisanna nodded at this and began to pull out her cell, this was just getting more and more messed up. Why had Gildarts chosen this area and why wasn't he here. Had something happened with Laxus and Natsu? What about Lucy? What is going on?!

She hit his speed dial number and waited as the phone rang. Four rings, five rings, _come on, _"Hello?"

the voice was deep and sounding royally pissed, definitely not Gildarts.

"Laxus what the hell are you doing answering Gildarts's phone? Where is he? Matter of fact where are you because the Hilton has gone up in flames, civilians shot and there are eye witnesses of a girl fitting Lucy's description that cannot be found in the wreckage. Get talking buddy or there are going to be dire consequences."

There were sounds of the phone being handed to someone else, Laxus mumbling something about a twerp. She would remember that. "Lisanna?" This time it was Gildarts.

"Gildarts what the hell is going on?"

"Everything is fine Lisa. What did you need?" Lisanna gaped at his carefree answer.

"Chief wants you here in less than 45 minutes, bring a good excuse for playing hookey."

"Okay got it. Where is here?"

Lisanna groaned placing her free hand on her forehead, "You really don't know what's going on? The Hilton Gildarts, it's been served up charred with a side of bullet filled walls. Eyewitnesses say a girl named Lucy was at the scene helping civilians escape. Please tell me she's not our Lucy."

silence for a long while and then, "I'll be there soon. Lisa all you need to know for now is that she is safe."

CLICK.

**To be continued...**

**Not to worry all secrets will be revealed in an epic finale next chapter!till next time! **

**Dmayflower**


End file.
